The Legend of the Keyblade
by Ashlaid
Summary: 100 years after the death of Sora and company and the worlds are threatened to be engulfed in darkness and the Organization has returned once again. It's up to three teenagers to save the worlds from things thought to be legend.
1. Three Teenagers

**The Disclaimer to End All Disclaimers_: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 or Chain of Memories. I do not own any of the characters or its plotlines, only the ones I just so happen to make up...ya? Ya._**

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Prologue: An Introduction of Sorts**

It's been a hundred years since the time of Sora and the Keyblades. A hundred long years of peace or at least that's what it seemed like. Unbeknownst to Sora and friends, the Organization returned and has been in hiding. Waiting for a time when they could begin again without being stopped. So while the Organization waited in silence Sora and his friends lived and died in peace. And the story of the Keybladers became exactly that, a story. And the people forgot and the Organization sprung there plan into action.

But where there are Heartless and Nobodies there is a Keyblade. And it was time again for the Keyblade to choose a new master to save the worlds that darkness threatened to engulf once again.

**Chapter One: Three Teenagers**

"It's so boring here." Jayson groaned as the three of them sat on the beach a little ways out of town.

"Don't you know it." Eden agreed.

"It's not that bad! You guys jut don't know how to entertain yourselves." Ivory told the other two with annoyance.

"Sure we do!" Jayson smiled smugly then added, "You just wouldn't appreciate it!" Ivory's eyes widen, then she glares at him.

"God you're such a freaking guy, Jayson!"

"I sure hope so!" Eden replies evilly.

"You two are hopeless." Ivory groans.

"Oh come on Ivory, admit it, its boring, there is nothing to do. I mean what have we done all summer? Come to the beach and do nothing, hang out in town and do nothing. You know how awesome it would be if I could go to another world?" He asks.

"Really awesome." Eden supplied.

"No that would be really bad! You two know the story of Sora and the Heartless!" Ivory told them in horror.

"Yea, the story. Nothing like that has ever happened. It's just a story that people tell there kids so that they never leave. You know what sickens me the most about it?" Jayson states in annoyance.

"What?" Ivory asks in a small voice.

"That it works. I want to go to other worlds because it has to be better than here."

"You know, we should actually leave, instead of talking about leaving we should do it." Eden says with excitement.

"What? Where would we go? I mean we don't have any munney or any way to get to wherever we would be going."

"Munny's easy," I stat thoughtfully, "but transportation. I'll think of something. Come one I suggest that we get a few jobs." Jayson stands up, stretchs, then helps Ivory and Eden stand up as well.

"This is so awesome!" Eden says.

"You know it actually is, we are actually doing something." Ivory turned around looked at Jayson as she says it. He rolls his eyes at her and she giggles.

"Meet me at my house and we'll set dates." Eden calls over her shoulder to him as she and Ivory link arms and walk off to find a job.

"And to think I said I wasn't going to have a job this summer." He sighs and slowly walks toward Market Street.

"Jayson, what are you doing down here?" Amanda, the Item's Shop cashier asks him. Jayson leans down on her counter and smiles slowly.

"I need a job Mandy." She pouts at him. She really is a pretty girl long blonde hair and sparkling blue, but not his type.

"Oh, is that all. Hey I thought you weren't working this summer."

"Yea, well I say a lot of things."

"Well I'll see if Joe has an opening for you." She smiles at him and turns to go in the back to talk to Joe the store manager. Joe walks out with her and grins at Jayson.

"Dude, you got lucky because, for once, I have an opening for you. Let's see, come in at nine and leave a five and you work the counter with Amanda. Do you think you can handle it."

"Yea."

"You're hired. You can start tomorrow since today's almost over. See you later dude." Joe turns and goes back into the back room to do whatever he does back there. Jayson leans back down on the counter and talks to Amanda for a few more minutes before heading over to Eden's house to tell them of his success.

"Did you get a job?" Ivory asks pulling on her silver hair. Her hazel eyes looking worried.

"Of course, did you two?"

"Of course." Eden replies.

"Ok I say we can leave two months from now and we would have a decent amount of money."

"Two months from now, for this very date of just whenever two months from now."

"I'm thinking the fifteenth of August." Ivory replies.

"Sound's good to me." Eden says.

"Same here." Jayson adds.

"Good, then all we need is the money and a way to get there. Any ideas?"

"I say that we take the ghost train that supposedly leaves Twilight Town."

"You believe in the Ghost Train but you don't believe in Sora? You are a whacked kid." Eden tells Jayson while she laughs.

"Do you have a better idea then?" He snaps, annoyed that she was laughing at him.

"No, it just sounds so weird, you know?"

"Yea, I do." He replies.

"Ghost Train, it is then." Ivory says bringing their attention back to their plan.

"Are we going to tell anyone?" Ivory asks.

"No, if we told anyone they wouldn't let us leave. We need to do this on our own and in secret. Besides, if we told someone they might want to come with."

"All good points. I mean what is all this planning if we can't even get away from our parents." Eden agrees.

"It would be a waste of our summer." Jayson replies.

"If you're sure, then I guess." Ivory says nervously.

"I am, completely and totally sure." He tells her.

"Ok."

"Yea well I got to go. I start work early."

"And by early you mean before twelve." Ivory says dryly.

"Yup." Jayson says with a smirk.

"Why don't you guys stay over, I mean we won't be able to see each other that much after this." Eden says.

"Yea, like that would go over well with your parents." He replies sarcastically.

"Ah come on, they've known you forever."

"Nah, I've got to go home, my mom is starting to wonder about me." Jayson says again this time with a groan.

"Ok then, bye!"

"Yea bye, Jayson!" He mockingly salutes them and then leaves to go to his own house.

**Castle Oblivion**

"It's been a hundred years Sir, don't you think its time to put the plan into action?" A cloaked figure asks another.

"Yes, its time Saix, we shall put out plan into action now. Tell the others that the time has come."

"Yes, Sir." The one known as Saix replies and steps back into a portal, probably going off to inform the others.

**A/N: So what did you think? Its my first one so please review and tell me what you think! Ok the next one should be up soon!**

**A/N 2: I've decided after going back and looking at this that I'm going to be doing some editing. Nothing major, mostly grammar and stuff i missed in initial posting. I might do so major changes later but now.**


	2. Two Months Later on the Train

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Two: Two Months Later on the Train**

"I never thought we would ever get to this point of the journey." Eden groaned.

"And point is that, Eden we have barely even started?"

"The traveling point of course! I mean I thought I would never have to stop working, I swear I'll never work another job, ever!" Ivory looks over at Jayson and they both begin to laugh.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I'm serious!" Eden yells over their laughing.

"We're not even out of your house yet and you're talking about traveling?" He asks with a laugh.

"Yea well.." She looks away from him blushing.

"We might be traveling if you didn't take forever packing!" Ivory points out.

"I never know what I might need! So sue me!" Eden replies with annoyance.

"Fine we will!" Ivory replies jokingly. Eden rolls her eyes at her.

"But seriously Eden, I'm not carrying your stuff, I said enough that you can carry it on your back comfortably. Besides we can wash clothes and buy stuff on the way, that's what the munny is for. So you can put the kitchen sink back." Jayson adds jokingly.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right, when have I ever been wrong?"

"Jayson, don't even go there buddy." Ivory tells him with a grin.

"Alright, I'm ready now."

"Finally!" Ivory proclaims. Jayson opens her bedroom window and drops Ivory's, Eden's, and his own stuff out the window and climbs out.

"You know doing this sort of stuff is what is going to lead to my death and I'll only have you two to blame for it." Ivory says nervously as she climbs down to the bottom slowly from the ladder outside of Eden's second story window.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you have a good funeral. Lots of champagne." Jayson says jokingly up to her.

"Gee thanks there Jayson." When Ivory finally reached the bottom, Eden climbed out closed the window then met them at the bottom.

"Come on or we'll miss it!" Eden hisses at them urgently.

"If it's even there." Ivory mutters.

"Aren't we negative, you know we could leave you behind." Jayson retorts.

"I'm only joking Jayson." She replies.

As they hurried up to the Train Station, Jayson hoped that no one saw them and that the Train wasn't just a story like Sora and every other urban legend in Twilight Town.

"We're here come on." Jayson runs up the stairs two at a time with Eden and Ivory trailing behind him.

"Oh my god, it really is here." Eden and Ivory mutter together.

Jayson smirks at them and says, "I told you so."

"Come on before it leaves!" Eden says and runs onto the train. He quickly follows her and looks back at Ivory who is standing by the door nervously.

"You know, I really don't think-" Jayson grabs her and pulls her onto the train.

"It's too late for second thoughts now." He tells her with annoyance. And as if the train agreed with him, the doors slid shut.

"No, _now_ it's too late for second thoughts." Eden says nervously.

"You two are so skittish; I mean it's a bloody train." Jayson says with annoyance. They both glare at him.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious, we were aware of that!" Eden snaps at him. He rolls my eyes at her.

"Hey! We're moving!" Ivory exclaims.

"About bloody time." Jayson mutters.

"I wonder where we'll end up." Ivory says thoughtfully.

"Who knows? As long as it isn't somewhere in Twilight Town, I don't care." Eden replies.

"I wonder what everyone will think when they can't find us? I wonder if they'll think that we died or something?" Ivory wonders worriedly.

"Don't worry, I mean its not forever, we'll go back." Jayson tells her with a smile. She smiles back at him and seems to be reassured. Jayson stares out the window and silently wonders where they will end up and if they ever will return to their home world.

**A Few Hours Later**

"The train is stopping." Jayson opens his eyes and looks at Eden who has just declared the obvious.

"Come on then." He says. He stands up and grabs his stuff; Eden and Ivory do the same. As they step off the Train, they turn around and notice it disappear.

"Jayson…the trains gone." Ivory says. He shrugs in response.

"We'll get back a different way, it doesn't matter all that much, I mean look at where we are!" He points at the Tower in front of them.

"Let's go in! Someone might be able to tell us where we are, and how we can travel to different places!" Eden says.

"Yea, defiantly, come on lets go." Jayson grins at them and starts up the stairs and opens the front door and step into the entry way. He drops his stuff with a loud echoing THUMP then starts up the stairs.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"These GASP stairs GASP are GASP never ending! They're going to be the death of me!" Eden groans.

"They aren't that bad you're just a big pansy!" Ivory calls over her shoulder.

"I am **not **a pansy!" Eden snaps back. Jayson laughs at her.

"Yea sure, keep telling yourself that!" He says with amusement.

"Hey look! I think this is the last door." Ivory made as if she were going to knock but Jayson opens it before she can.

"Jayson! That is so rude!" They step in the room and close the door behind them. They look around and see an old man sitting behind a desk looking at them behind steepled fingers.

"So you have finally arrived." He says to them slowly.

"I'm so sorry sir! We should have knocked!" Ivory bursts out quickly. Jayson raises an eyebrow and she glares at him in response. Eden snickers at him.

"It's quite alright. All that matters is that you have finally come. When it seems you are most needed." He answers gravely.

"We're needed? Um, I think you have the wrong people we just came to see if you knew where we are and if you know how we can travel to different worlds, we're on vacation!" Eden finishes with a big smile.

"I'm afraid that your vacation will be cut short. The worlds are in grave danger. I am Yen Sid and I am to inform you of the danger that you three must face."

The three of them all look at him in confusion and say in unison, "What?"

**A/N: So number two. Eh...so yea..I'll update soon..maybe..lol..send me reviews..please no flames..those irratate me.**

**A/N 2: Editted and changed to 3rd person**


	3. Say What!

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Three: Say What!**

Yen Sid looked at them without blinking for a few seconds, then he sighs, and not like one of those 'mom-why-can't-I-go' sighs, it was move of an 'oh-my-god-we're-doomed' sighs. It was really weird.

"One of you three will be chosen to protect the worlds from the Darkness." He repeated.

"What Darkness? There's nothing wrong, man this sounds like a really messed version of that Sora story." Jayson mumbles under his breath.

"A story?" Yen Sid says incredulously, "Sora is hardly a story; he was one of the best Keybalders the worlds have ever seen." He sighs again this time in remembrance.

"Whoa-wait! You've met Sora! But that was a hundred years ago...you must be…over a hundred years old!" Ivory exclaims.

"You are correct. Now then, will you take on this great responsibility?" Yen Sid asks us again gravely.

"Sure! I'll try anything at least once!" Jayson says. Ivory and Eden elbow him in the sides.

"What?" He snaps at them.

"Jayson, do you know how dangerous this could be?" Eden asks him.

"Jayson, you're hardly taking this seriously!" Ivory says with annoyance.

"I am completely aware of how dangerous this is besides, Eden you said you wanted adventure to cure your boredom, and I am being completely and totally serious Ivory, god you two treat me like I'm a child." He glares at them, then looks at Yen Sid and says, "Lead the way."

And he did. He took them into a back room and pointed to three pedestals. Yen Sid looked at them once more as if he were measuring them. Then he nods, as if he was satisfied by something he saw in them.

"Walk up to one of the pedestals and see if it accepts you." Jayson hadn't moved more than a step before he felt something attract itself to his hand. He looks down in surprise and sees a keyblade.

"It seems that you are worthy, Jayson." Jayson blinks in surprise. Ivory and Eden move up to the pedestals and reach over them and grasp the keyblades on them.

"Now can you take them to the next world or will the search continue?" Yen Sid muses out loud.

"I will give you a Gummy Ship so you can travel to the different worlds and put the darkness to rest." Yen Sid says sagely.

"But what are we supposed to do! You're just throwing us into this and hoping that it works out!" Jayson says to him in irritation.

"Oh I have a feeling that you will instinctively know what to do. And not to worry you can come back and ask me questions any time you feel it necessary but right now you must leave."

**The Gummy Ship**

"Wow! This ship is huge!" Ivory exclaims.

"We're going to another world! Oh where should we go first?" Eden asks excitedly.

"Now who isn't taking this seriously? Hmmm?" Jayson says sarcastically.

"I am taking this seriously! We have to save the world, but that doesn't mean that we can't fun while we're doing it." Eden says defensively.

"I have a feeling that our vacation ended the moment we met Yen Sid." He says soberly.

"God Jayson, you're such a freakin' pessimist." Ivory tells Jayson.

"And you're a smart ass Ivory, but I don't point it out now do I?" Ivory looks away from him slightly hurt. He release a sigh and lets it go, but doesn't say sorry.

"Will you two stop it? I mean do we have to start this now? I mean we are supposed to be friends!" Eden says with annoyance.

"Yea, but some of us are a bit more than friends." Ivory says glumly and looks pointedly at Jayson and Eden. Jayson rolls his eyes and Eden blushes a little pink.

"God, I feel like a third wheel." She mumbles.

"Ivory stop sulking, I'm sorry ok? God, there I said it. Besides the only way you would be a third wheel is if we were dating and we aren't dating, right Eden?" Jayson snaps.

"Yea, besides it's too weird." She supplies. Jayson nods in agreement.

"Hey we're coming up to a world!" Ivory points at the screen. Jayson looks down at it. Radiant Garden.

"Are we landing?" He asks.

"Yes!" They chime in unison. Jayson winces and begins to land the ship. He thinks about what he really doesn't believe. Keyblades? Yea right, then he's Santa Clause. Jayson couldn't even believe it and yet he supposedly had one.

As they step out of the Gummy Ship Eden and Ivory start twirling around as it starts to...snow? Or something like that. He sighs and start trudging down the street trying to find someone who looks like they know what is going on.

"Look at the castle ruins, Jayson!" Ivory says with awe.

"Yay, castle ruins." He says sarcastically. She glares at him and turns away. Jayson rolls his eyes.

"Come on, we need to find out what's happened or happening here." Jayson says as he walks away from her. Eden and Ivory trail behind him slowly. Jayson finally comes across a house. He knocks once and then enters. He walks in and notices the huge computer on the back wall and the books.

"I wonder who lives here?" Eden muses.

"I live here and you three are late." A voice states behind them. They turn around and look at an old man in a blue robe with a long white beard.

"Who are you?" Ivory asks nervously.

"I am Merlin and you three are the Keyblade Masters. Now go sit down, we have much to talk about." They slowly walk over to the chairs and sit down.

"Now then, for the last hundred years the darkness has been slowly been growing as the Heartless and the Nobodies have been returning. Now that you are here we should be able to fix this problem once and for all." Merlin says briskly.

They all look at each other, "Say what?" They say together.

"Have you been told nothing?"

"We were told to rely on our instincts." Jayson says sarcastically.

"Sounds like something Yen Sid would say." Merlin says. Jayson rolls his eyes.

"Yea, whatever, now I assume that you are going to tell us something helpful?" Jayson supplies.

"Yes yes, of course. Now then the Organization XIII has returned in full force and is up to no good again, you must find out what they are doing and destroy them and the Heartless in the worlds. This journey isn't going to be easy I hope you are prepared for this."

"As prepared as unprepared. God but isn't this all a story? I mean that's what we have always been told. " Jayson says.

"If it was a story you wouldn't be sitting here." Merlin says testily. Jayson ignores the tone and gets up and paces the same house.

"We don't even know what we are facing, exactly and you expect us to save the world?" Eden says incredulously.

"That's why I am here, I can help guide but in the end its probably going to be instinct and what you think will be best that saves us."

Jayson looks at him and says, "Well then it looks like we're shit out of luck."

**A/N: Edited**


	4. The First Attack

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Four: The First Attack**

"Jayson, what is with you?" Ivory hisses at him as they walk out of Merlin's house.

"Oh, I don't know this just seems like the biggest bunch of bull ever or a bad prank. I mean who are they kidding we aren't hero's." Jayson retorts.

"He is right you know, I mean we just wanted to see new places, we're not warriors and even if any of this is true we wouldn't know what to do because no one tells us anything." Eden agrees. Ivory glares at the two of them.

"You two, I swear you wouldn't believe anything unless it is right in front of your eyes and the first time it is you don't believe it!"

"That's because it's a damn story, ok? And even if it was true it's been a hundred years, and things are looking pretty peaceful to me." Jayson hisses. Ivory takes a step back in surprise. He's never really been angry at her before because she's pretty sensitive about that sort of thing so he normally just grits his teeth and lets it go. But not this time.

"You don't mean that." She whispers. Jayson grits his teeth and turns around and starts walking down to the main street.

"Oh don't worry Ivory, he doesn't mean it right Jayson. Jayson?" He ignores them and keeps on walking.

"JAYSON!" Jayson hears Eden scream after him. He turns around and sees these black things swiping and trying to attack them. Jayson sprints towards them and before he knows it he feels a weight in his hands and Jayson is slinging the keyblade and making the heartless back away from them.

"Get the hell away from them you assholes!" Jayson yells as he sends one flying away from Ivory.

"Would you mind, oh I don't know helping me!" Jayson yells at Eden and Ivory. Ivory stands there wide eyed and Eden seems to pull out her own keyblade and starts hacking away at the heartless with him. Finally the last one disappears.

"I was afraid there for a second that you wouldn't turn around and that you were going to keep walking leaving us here..." Eden lets her thought trail away. Jayson gives her a half smile and looks at Ivory.

"Iv, Ivory? Look at me." Ivory slowly turns and looks at him.

"You were right, we aren't fighters, oh god, what are we going to do?" Then she starts to sob. Eden quickly pulls her into a hug and looks at Jayson as if telling him to say or do something to make it all better.

"You're right, we aren't fighters but we'll learn, because if we don't we won't survive to save the worlds." Ivory looks at him wide eyed. Jayson shrugs and turns.

"Come on this world seems to be good. We need to continue on if we are going to get rid of all of those things."

**Somewhere Else**

"So it begins." A cloaked figure says triumphantly.

"So it does. Now all we need to do is lure them to us so they can do our bidding." Another says.

"The last time you said that it didn't work, Marluxia, what makes you think it will work this time?"

"Because, Axel, they don't know what they are doing and they'll need someone to guide them." The one called Marluxia replies.

"I wouldn't want you as a guide." Axel mutters.

"Shut up. We must plan for the following steps."

"Whatever, Pinky." Axel mutters.

"IT IS NOT PINK IT IS A LIGHT SHADE OF RED!" Marluxia shouts.

"Whatever, good job! You have there attention now." Axel laughs and poofs out.

**Back to the Present**

"Did you hear that?" Eden asks.

"It was something about something now being pink." Ivory replies with a giggle.

"Who the hell is that?" Jayson points up to the figure up on the roof.

"Heh heh…I'm not here…" The cloak figure suddenly poofs away.

"I wonder if that was the Organization we were warned about." Ivory says. Eden pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"The description was black cloaked figures that don't have hearts or emotions. And it also describes all of them…hey one has a pink scythe!" Eden giggles and out of nowhere they hear again, "IT IS NOT PINK IT IS A LIGHT SHADE OF RED!"

"Yup, I would say that's them, but what guy in there right mind would have a pink weapon? He must be a pansy." Jayson says with a smirk.

"You have a pink shirt though." Eden points out.

"I only have because of that one girl I was dating, I forget her name. Besides I never wear it." He replies defensively.

"Her name was Ashley." Eden supplies.

Jayson winces then asks, "How do remember these things?"

"It's a gift." She says smugly.

"No its not you just threatened to beat the shit out of Ashley once." Ivory says with a laugh.

"So the truth comes out, no wonder it didn't work out between us." Jayson smiles and Eden blushes a bright red.

**A/N: Edited**


	5. Eden Isn't Allowed to Drive

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Five: Eden Isn't Allowed to Drive**

**The World That Never Was**

"HE CALLED ME A PANSY! HE MUST DIE NOW!" Marluxia yells.

"Oh come on, he was just saying what we all think; besides he's not the one with the pink scythe." Axel replies.

"For the last time it is not PINK...it is a light shade of red." Marluxia says between gritted teeth.

"Uh-huh whatever, go play in your gardens or something, let us older members do something about the keybladers." Axel says mockingly.

"This is my assignment, Axel, and _I _will do it." Marluxia snaps back.

"I think that you should have assigned this to one of the older members, Superior. For it seems too much for Marluxia to handle." Zexion says smoothly to the head of the large audience chamber where they were holding there meeting. Maluxia glares at Zexion but remains silent waiting for Xemnas to comment.

"Maybe you are right, Zexion. So you shall assist Marluxia and Axel in their mission to sway the Keybladers." Xemnas replies.

"Sir, I can assure, that I have it under control and do not need, Zexion's assistance." Marluxia objects.

"Nevertheless he will be there. It is done. Now is there anything else of importance that we need to know?" Xemnas asks.

**The Keybladers**

Jayson shudders quickly and turns around and look behind him. Eden raises her eyebrow at him but remains silent. Ivory not noticing continues to walk forward towards the Gummy Ship.

"I have the feeling that someone is watching me and I don't like their interest in me, it feels, I dunno evil." Jayson says quietly.

"They told us to trust our instincts, so I have the feeling that you're right." She replies.

"I just feel the need to watch my back, because if I don't I have the feeling that there is going to be a dagger there before long." Jayson says nervously.

"Do you think that the Organization would attack us?" Eden asks.

"It wouldn't surprise me." He says bitterly.

"HURRY UP YOU GUYS!" Ivory yelled.

"Its hard to believe its real and even though you want to doubt it so much you can't because indubitable proof has been shoved in your face." Eden says.

"Yea...it bites." Jayson replies. Eden smiles at him and runs up ahead to Ivory. He sighs and jogs after her.

"Come on! Where are we going next?" Ivory asks.

"How about," Jayson looks down at the worlds map, "Halloween Town?"

"Awesome!" Eden yells and starts to jump up and down. Jayson raises an eyebrow and waits for them to get into the ship. He turns around and sees three dark cloaked figures watching them from a rooftop and knew they wanted him to see them. Jayson narrows his eyes at them and flipps them off.

**The Three Cloaked Figures**

"Did he-" Zexion began.

"Just flip us off?" Marluxia finished.

"Yes he did. I should go beat the shit out of that little punk." Axel replies seething. They turn to Jayson and they see him grin and flip them off again before stepping on the ship.

"HE WENT AND DID IT AGAIN!" Marluxia yells.

"That is obvious." Zexion replies with annoyance.

"Marluxia stop screeching! My god you're such a pain sometimes." Axel says. Marluxia scowls.

"Come on we need to follow them." Marluxia says irritably.

**The Keybladers**

"Whoever said it was ok for Eden to drive was on drugs!" Jayson says as he runs off the ship and tries not to puke.

"It wasn't that bad!" Eden says indigently. Ivory was puking in the bushes and wasn't able to respond.

"I rest my case!" Jayson yells triumphantly. Eden glares at him.

"You ok Ivory?" Jayson asks as he walks over to her. She looks a little green and he holds back her hair as she pukes once more.

"I'm good now." She says.

"Ok good! We can get going then!" Eden says and starts off. Jayson shakes his head and walks with Ivory after her.


	6. Halloween Town

**A/N:** _Mwa ha…I'm a freaking zombie...or at least I have a sleeping schedule...I am writing this at 1:20 a.m of the 5 technically... but I say that the new day doesn't start until you fall asleep and wake up! Anyways onward to the story!_

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Six: Halloween Town**

"Hey nice costume!" Ivory says to Eden. And it was, she was a witch with a tall black witch's hat, fishnets, high heeled boots, a short black witch dress and all the makeup.

"How the hell am I supposed to fight in this? Well I do admit that this is cute, I like your guys too!" Eden grinned. Ivory was a fairy, her costume looks like Tinker Bells. And Jayson was a Pirate (like Jack Sparrow except not.).

"This is so cool!" Ivory said.

"Yea, it is. Hey look there is a graveyard over there!" Eden says.

"Wow don't we have an attention span of a small rodent!" Jayson says with a smirk.

"HEY! That wasn't very nice!" Eden replies with a fake sulk.

"Oh, whatever, lets get this over with, then we probably hang out for awhile." Ivory says to them with a smile.

"AYE AVAST!" Jayson yells then runs towards the center of town.

"JAYSON! STOP RUNNING! I CAN'T RUN IN HEELS! DAMN YOU! I WILL HAVE MY VENGENCE!" Eden yells at him. When he hears the word vengeance he immediately stops, turns around, and picks her up bridal style and jogs into the Town Center with Ivory giggling along side him.

"Jeeze, do you know how heavy you are really!" Jayson says to Eden jokingly.

"WHAT? Are you saying I'm fat because I am not fat, besides no one asked you to carry me around!" Then he gets smacked in the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" Jayson yells in surprise and looks over at Ivory who is howling with laughter and Eden who looks triumphant.

"Wide load." Jayson mutters and quickly dodges incoming Eden's blow.

"I HEARD THAT! COME BACK COWARD!" She tries to chase after him but eventually gives up.

"Now then, to business, who's in charge here anyways?" Jayson asks to no one in particular.

"Well I am the Mayor but I can't make decisions by myself that is why Jack is the Pumpkin King." Someone says behind him. Jayson turns around and looks at a short fat man, or at least that's what he assumes he is.

"So where is this Jack person?" Jayson ask politely.

"Sure _now_ he's polite." Ivory says. Jayson glares at her with annoyance and then smiles charmingly at the mayor.

"Oh, probably talking to Sandy Claws about helping him with Christmas." He replies.

"Sandy Claws? Oh right, Santa Clause." Jayson says suddenly, realization of what the Mayor had just said hitting him.

"Yes, yes, he should be back any moment now! Or at least I hope so because I can't plan the next Halloween with out him, I mean I'm only an elected official." He says.

"Yea ok. So have there been any problems lately?" Ivory asks.

"Problems?"

"Oh you know like darkness threatening to engulf your world?" Eden asks.

"Ex nay on the darkness engulfing world say." Jayson whispers.

"Well we have seen a couple heartless but nothing major, I mean Jack normally gets rid of those but nothing like back in the days when Oogie Boogie was around."

"Oogie whatie?" Jayson questions confusion plainly written on his face.

"Not important here comes Jack! Jack I have the plans for the next Halloween, I need your input of course but-" Mayor continues to rattle off and Eden nudges Jayson with her elbow,

"Jack is a 6'0 skeleton; this would have been good to know before he showed up, now I'm trying really hard not to stare." She whispers in Jaysons ear. Jayson laughs which brings the giant skeletons attention to him. _Well shit._ He thinks before smiling nervously.

"Now aren't you an interesting group, I haven't seen anyone like you guys since well, Sora's day!" He says thoughtfully.

"You around when Sora was around?" Ivory asks.

"Well yea we even fought together a couple times." He replies.

"Why do you ask?"

Ivory looks over at Jayson obviously hoping that he would explain so she wouldn't have to. 'Coward' He mouths at her. She sticks her tongue out at him and he resigned to his fate, sighs and turns to face Jack.

"Well, we need some advice on how to do our jobs." Jayson says carefully.

"Oh! What are your jobs?" He asks.

"Well, we're the Keybladers. It seems that the worlds are in danger again and we're here to well you know help!" Jayson answers.

"Wow, I never expected to meet another group of Keyblade Masters, I mean it has been a hundred years. But I'm glad you three came because things have been getting a little out of hand around here, the heartless have become more vicious and have grown in number. Poor Sandy Claws can hardly get any work done at work shop."

"Well it seems that we have our work cut out for us. Show us the way Jack and we shall act as pest control." Jayson replies. Jack nods and starts off and the three teenagers quickly follow.

**The Organization**

"Do you know where they are yet?" Zexion snaps.

"Yes, Demyx just found them in Halloween Town." Axel replies.

"You sent Demyx?" Marluxia asks.

Axel shrugs and says, "He was bored and I didn't want to do." Zexion and Marluxia sigh.

"You incompetence never ceases to amaze me." Zexion says scathingly.

"I am hardly incompetent, while Demyx was searching for me, I went to Twilight Town to try to find out what these three were like before they left, and how we can use their past against them." Axel replies smugly. Zexion raise an eyebrow in question.

"They are all sixteen. They have never been out of Twilight Town until now and have been friends for practically all of their lives. They are all very close they were pretty much well like by everyone. Ivory and Eden were only children but Jayson has a younger sister who is six years old. So far no one knows they are gone."

"This is hardly useful." Marluxia says.

"Right now it isn't. I'm going to go and think of ways we can use this information against them." Zexion says and disappears into a portal.

"Well now I suggest we go to Halloween Town and see what our three hero's are up to." Marluxia says.

"Yea lets, before Demyx does something stupid." Axel steps through a portal. It takes a moment for what Axel said to register but when it does...

"AXEL YOU LEFT DEMYX ALONE IN HALLOWEEN TOWN!"

**A/N:**_ Lol what will Demyx do while he's alone unsupervised in Halloween Town? What Chaos while comence? Ok so this one is a little short but I figured that is better than well me falling asleep on the keyboard...more to come soon! Please review!_

**A/N 2: Edited**


	7. YOU DON'T EVEN SMELL LIKE SANTA!

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Seven: YOU DON'T EVEN SMELL LIKE SANTA**

**The Keybladers**

"I can't believe that we're seeing Santa Clause!" Eden says excitedly.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" Jayson asks mockingly. Eden glares at him with annoyance.

"Will you to stop it!" Ivory says good humouredly.

"Now then when we get to the forest you're going to have to open a door in a tree, it looks like a Christmas tree. I stumbled onto this place years ago." Jack tells them as they walk into the forest.

"Really! That's _so_ cool! Are there any other holidays here?" Eden asked.

"I think so, but after the Christmas incident I have been holding off on looking around there."

"The Christmas Incident? What Christmas Incident?" Jayson asks curiously.

"Well, it's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you some other time, but there's the door!" Jack says. And it was just as he said it was a Christmas tree door on the tree.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Jack urges them.

"Oh, right." Jayson says, then pulls open the door and stands there for a moment. Then a wind blows up out of the tree and sucks him in.

"JAYSON!" Jayson hears Ivory and Eden shriek. They look over the edge and fall in; soon Jayson lands in the snow with a thump. Then Ivory and Eden land on on top of him. Then Jack appears but thankfully not on top him like the two girls.

"Get off me!" Jayson groans. Eden and Ivory quickly scramble off so he can stand up. Jayson stands up and sees that they are both bright red, He raises an eyebrow at them and then shrugs and starts to follow Jack to Santa's workshop.

**The Organization**

"OH! There they are!" Demyx whispers to himself excitedly.

"I told them I could do it and see they don't even know I'm here and I already found them!" Demyx smiled broadly and looks out at the three Keybladers and Skeleton.

"DEMYX!" Demyx turns around and sees a fuming Marluxia.

"SHHH! Marly they'll hear you!" Demyx says. Marluxia twitches.

"Hey Demyx, did you find them?" Axel says casually as he steps out of his portal.

"Yes, they're down there, but by now they probably know someone's watching them because Marly came and made so much noise." Demyx says defensively.

"Will you shut up! They'll see and hear us!" Zexion hisses as he steps out of his portal.

" IT WAS MARLY!" Demyx and Axel yell at the same time.

"IT IS NOT MARLY IT IS MARLUXIA!" Marluxia yells.

"I see. It seems we have been discovered I suggest another, spying point?" Zexion says.

"Yup! Lets go!" Demyx says and he and Axel go into another portal.

"I see that you couldn't restrain yourself again. It is a good thing that the Superior sent me or this mission would have been doomed long ago." Zexion stepped back into his portal leaving a seething Marluxia.

"I'll kill them, I swear I will." Marluxia mutters as he steps back into his portal.

**The Keybladers**

"Did you hear that?" Jayson asks.

"Nah, you're hearing things again." Ivory says.

"IT WAS MARLY!" Was shouted somewhere nearby.

"Ok, I heard that!" Eden says.

"IT IS NOT MARLY IT IS MARLUXIA!" They hear Marluxia shout. Jayson quickly moves into a battle position and summons his keyblade. He looks around and sees five people on one of the rooftops.

"There they are. Won't they just give it a rest? I mean really they are embarrassing themselves." Eden says with annoyance. Jayson watchs as slowly one by one they disappear. They must have noticed that they had been found out.

"This is the weirdest Organization I have ever seen." Jayson mutters.

**The Organization**

"Where should we hide so we can watch them without being discovered?" Marluxia asks Zexion.

"How about there?" Demyx asks while pointing at what was obviously Santa Clause's house and workshop.

"Why would we hide there?" Marluxia sneers.

"Because that's where the keybladers said they were going." Demyx says slowly.

"Well then to the workshop." Axel says. Then they all stepped into a portal that led to the house of Santa Clause.

"Where should we hide?" Demyx asks then they hear the door opening. Zexion and Axel lunge under the desk and Marluxia runs into the actual workshop leaving Demyx to face the keybladers.

**The Keybladers**

"Santa?" Jack calls as he walks in the house.

"Over hear!" Someone calls out. They all step over and look at the person who was sitting at the desk and looking over the lists, he was awfully young looking to be Santa.

"So what brings you children to my workshop?" The person asks quickly. The three teenagers eye the imposter then Jayson shouts, "YOU SIT ON A THRONE OF LIES!"

"YOU'RE NOT SANTA!" Ivory screeches pointing at the imposter.

"He can't possibly be Santa," Eden agrees, "HE DOESN'T EVEN SMELL LIKE SANTA!" The imposter starts to sweat.

"Now lets not do anything rash.." then to under the desk he whispers, "Help me!" Jayson summons his keyblade threateningly and the person eeps.

**The Organization Under the Desk**

"Demyx don't do anything stupid just keep them talking while I think of something!" Zexion hisses.

"Yea, don't attack them that might make them angry." Axel says unhelpfully.

"Help me!" Demyx whispers. Then while they listen to them talk while Zexion thinks of an idea they hear Demyx eep.

"Uh-oh." Axel whispers. Then at that moment they hear a crash and Marluxia enters the room.

"Marluxia don't so anything foolish!" Zexion yells from under the desk.

"Who's under the desk show yourselves! You Pinky don't move!" Jayson shouts threateningly.

"You should listen to him, Marly and Zexy." Demyx says nervously.

**The Keybladers**

Finally getting tired of the nonsense Jayson nods to Eden tell her silently guard the guy by the workshop and have Ivory take the one by the desk under custody and with the help of Jack, Jayson moves the desk and points his keyblade at the two under the desk.

"I suggest explaining yourselves." Eden says from the door as Jayson stands over the two crouched on the floor.

**A/N: _So will the Organization members be able to get themselves out of this mess? Will they live long enough to tell the tale? Where is Santa? Will the other Organization members come and save Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion? Hmmm? All in the next chapter…REVIEW! And I might update sooner…_**

**_A/N 2: Edited_**


	8. Then Things Got Complicated

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Eight: Then Things Got a Little Complicated**

**The Organization**

"Sir it seems that the mission has been interrupted." A cloaked figure says to another.

"It would seem so Luxord, I suggest you and Saix go and help the fools." The other replies.

"Of course, Superior." Luxord replies before stepping back into a portal.

**The Keybladers**

"WE WILL NEVER REVEAL OUR SECERTS!" Marluxia yells.

Demyx pokes him, "We have secrets?"

Axel begins to crack up and Zexion begins to beat his head on the ground. Jayson stares at them for a moment and Eden quickly picks up his interrogation.

"Where is Santa?" She asks coldly.

"What does the Organization want?" Ivory also asks.

"And who was stupid enough to send you four to spy on us?" Jayson finally asks.

"Santa? Who's Santa?" Demyx asks innocently. Eden bends down and looks him in the eye.

"Answer the question or you might not be as much as a guy when you next wake up." She growls. Demyx squeaks and tries to scoot away from her. Jayson tries but fails to hide a grin.

"I don't know where he is! We just got here! DON'T HURT ME!"

"I don't know why he's making such a big deal I mean it's not like he could get a girl pregnant anyway." Ivory mutters. Zexion's mouth drops, Axel howls with laughter, Marluxia twitches and Demyx begins to whimper while rocking back and forth.

"I can't believe you went there." Jayson mutters disturbed and Ivory grins at Eden.

"MOVING ON!" Jayson shouts, then continue in a level voice, "Now tell us what you know or Eden will be forced to..Erm..castrate you all. Now then what is your plan?"

"We want to be whole." Came a curt reply from behind. Jayson turns around and looks at two cloaked figures.

"SAIX! LUXORD! SAVE ME!" Demyx yells. Eden upon hearing their names took out the Organization paper.

"Saix: the Berserker, known to go Berserk/crazy at the most inopportune moments, also is funny looking, not to mention creepy, he has a large Clamor. I wonder if he's compensating for something." Ivory snickers and Eden continues to read,

"Zexion: Cloaked Schemer, he does most of the thinking besides Xemnas, doesn't have a weapon because he doesn't fight,." Zexion growls and Eden continues,

"Axel: Flurry of Dancing Flames, uses a pair of chakram, is a hothead, but is all around pretty cool-"

"Damn straight!" Axel says, Eden glares and continues on,

"Demyx: Melodious Nocturne, uses a blue sitar shaped like the Organization's symbol as his weapon, he doesn't like to fight, and is a idiot at times but does something amazing every once and awhile." Ivory giggles and Eden continues once again,

"Luxord: The Gamble of Fate, he is a obsessive gambler who likes to cheat Xemnas at black jack-"

"THAT IS A LIE!" Luxord shouts.

"- He gambles about everything and he fights with a deck of cards and magical spells.. Oooo.. he is known to turn people into dice and is pretty weak."

"THAT IS ALSO A LIE!" Luxord shouts.

"Look I didn't write it, besides the paper is never wrong." Eden replies.

"THE PAPER IS WRONG!" Luxord yells.

"Hey, is that paper where you got information on me?" Marluxia asks.

"Yes. AND IT DOES NOT!"

"IT DOES TOO!" Luxord and Marluxia yell.

"IT DOES NOT!" Eden and Ivory scream back.

"Hey Saix is turning purple." Jayson points out.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Axel yells as he, Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion leap behind Eden, Ivory and Jayson. Saix summons his weapon and advances menacingly.

"What is the meaning of this!" Someone exclaims.

"Santa!" Jack yells.

"Santa? Santa!" Jayson yells.

Axel and Demyx disappear. Zexion has been missing for awhile and Marluxia looks around the room bewildered.

"There will be no fighting in this workshop and that's that, now then, Marluxia, Luxord, and Saix! You three better get your act together or you will never get another present."

"Never?" Saix surprisingly whimpers.

"Never," Santa repeats.

"WE'RE SORRY!" They yell and disappear with a poof.

"Well damn." Jayson mutters with awe then turns and faces Santa.


	9. Let's Get Down To Business

**A/N: _Ok feel special, I decided to put out another chapter. Ok lets see, because I am in school I have this crazy thing called homework, so I probably will only be able to update on the weekends. I know its horrible but so are my teachers with their evil homework. sigh Anyway, ENJOY! _**

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Nine: Let's Get Down To Business**

**The Keybladers**

"Jayson! Language!" Ivory whispers appalled.

"What? They got away!" Jayson replies with annoyance.

"What a pity." Eden replies with a grim smile.

"You know, you really scare me sometimes." Ivory says. Eden gives her an insane smile.

"Santa! Where were you?" Jack asks worriedly.

"I was in the workshop of course! When I heard crashing and banging! Those fools are at it again!" Santa says irritably.

"Wait, you around the first time these guys were around?" Jayson asks.

"And before that, there is only one Santa Clause and I'm it." Santa replied.

"So have any of you aged at all?" Ivory asks.

"We age, we just don't die. Well Sandy Claws does, I'm already dead." Jack replies.

"_Right_." Eden says slowly.

"Okay, let's get down to business. Santa we heard that you have been having some heartless problems?" Jayson changes the subject briskly.

"Why yes, they're everywhere I can hardly get any work, and then those fools coming in here and ruining my office and its days like this that make me feel like I'll never get everything done for Christmas." He says with a little sigh.

"Sandy I could-"

"NO! Really Jack, you've helped plenty already, bringing these young people here." He says hastily.

"Anyway, Santa do you mind if we take a look around here? And get things under control." Eden asks.

"Yes, yes! Of course!" He says fervently.

"You two go ahead; I need to ask Mr. Clause something." Jayson says and they nod and go into the workshop.

"So Mr. Clause?"

"Yes, Jayson?"

"How is Jena? I mean you would know right if all the songs and stuff are right?"

"Jena? Jena, Jena, Jena." He bustles around and picks up a very long piece of paper, what he imagines is 'The List'.

"Ah! Yes, Jena, she's been a very good girl this year, and I suspect that she will be getting her share of presents this year." He says.

"That's good." He murmurs.

"Jayson, you never told her that I didn't exist even if you believed that I didn't." Santa said giving Jayson the 'eye'.

"I never myself said I didn't believe that you weren't real, besides Jena's still a kid, she needs something to believe in, even if it's a fat man coming down her chimney every year." Jayson says with a smile.

"I see. Well you're friends are waiting." Jayson nods and walks into the workshop.

**The Organization**

"Her names Jena." Zexion says finally.

"So what are we going to do?" Axel asks.

"We are going to barrow her for a while." Zexion replies. Axels mocking face suddenly went to stone.

"That didn't work the first time, why would you think it would work this time?" Marluxia asks.

"Because Jena is six years old, and has so much faith in her big brother. She's the perfect bait." Zexion explains smoothly.

"Jayson isn't Sora, for all we know he doesn't give a damn about his little brat sister." Axel says. Zexion raises an eyebrow at him.

"Have we hit a nerve Axel?" Marluxia asks viciously. Axel grabs him by the collar of his cloak and lifts him off the floor.

"Shut up, pansy." He drops him and storms into a portal.

"When do we get the girl?"

"Now." Zexion replies as he steps through the portal.

**The Keybladers**

"Well that was easy." Jayson says as he stretchs his arms over his head.

"Yeah it was, well I suppose we should move on then." Eden says.

"Definitely, I mean we have worlds to save and we are short on time." Ivory agrees.

"Back to the Gummy Ship then." Jayson says with a shrug. They moved across the snowy streets back to the tree. They meet up with Jack there.

"Well its time for us to go." Eden says.

"You'll come back right?" Jack asks.

"Definitely!" Ivory says with a grin.

"Well we'll be seeing you then." Jayson says and then they step into the little portal by the tree. They wave once more before stepping into the Gummy Ship.

"Now where to?" Eden asks excitedly as made to go to the drives seat.

"No where if you're driving!" Jayson says as he bodily moves her away from the steering wheel. She glares at him but eventually sulks back by Ivory.

"How 'bout, umm, the Olympus Coliseum?" Ivory asks.

"Sounds good to me." Jayson says as he sits down behind the steering wheel and set the course for the Olympus Coliseum.

**A/N: _So that's the end of that chapter, it's a bit short but I need to get my thoughts sorted before I can send the trio hurtling into the Coliseum. announcer voice Now then will Zexion and Marluxia really steal Jena, Jaysons little sister? Or will Axel stop them? Or are they even with it enough to attempt such a thing? Speaking of Axel, where did he go? Maybe answered next chapter! Dum dum dum. _**


	10. Can't Catch a Six YearOld

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Ten: They Can't Even Catch a Six Year-Old**

**The Organization**

"Are we actually going to kidnap a little girl?" Demyx asks.

"YES!" Zexion and Marluxia yell.

"Why, I mean did she stomp on your gardens or something?"

"No…MY GARDEN'S BEEN STOMPED ON?"

"Details, details, but its not important." Zexion replies.

"It was Axel wasn't it?"

"I don't know, but that's not important." Zexion says again. Demyx is snickering.

"IT WAS YOU!" Marluxia lunges at him and Demyx squeaks and runs away.

"Mister?" Zexion looked down at the little girl tugging on his robe. He glares down at her but she doesn't step away or look frightened at all.

"Mister?" She asks again sweetly. She had to have been six or seven but she was absolutely adorable with black ringlet curls and big gray eyes that looked up at him.

"Yes?" Zexion finally gives in.

"Can you tell you friends to stop screaming, you're scaring off our audience and we don't get paid without the audience and we need every cent we can get-," she pauses and takes a deep breath and continues, "- and um please?" She looks up at him with her big eyes and Zexion feels himself bending under them. _She could rule the world if she put her mind to it._

"Demyx! Marluxia! Come on we have a job to do!" Demyx runs and hides behind the little girl as Marluxia menacingly walks towards him.

"Don't hurt me!" Demyx squeaks. The little girl looks up at Marluxia and glares at him. Marluxia stops and looks at her in surprise.

"Will you stop it you big meanie! You're scaring away people and being extremely obnoxious! If my brother was around I would have him beat you up!"

"YEAH! If her brother was around he would beat you up!" Demyx repeats. He looks at her then whispers, "Who's your brother." She scrunches up her little nose and replies,

"I'm not supposed to say, and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, so I gotta go, okay! Buh-Bye!" She smiles and waves and runs off to her mother who was standing by the entertainer area.

"Jena!" The lady exclaims loudly. Marluxia and Zexion stare at her, realizing at the last moment that the little girl, Jena, look remarkable like her mother and her older brother Jayson.

"Well that's another botched one." Axel says mockingly.

"As botched as your flowers." He smirks, and steps back into his portal.

"AXEL!!!" Marluxia screeches and steps into his own portal most likely to try and maim Axel. Demyx snickers and Zexion sighs and they both walk into the portal Zexion summoned.


	11. Olympus Coliseum

**_A/N: It's the weekend, or the beginning of it since it is Friday, and we know what that means right? That means that _I Ashlaid _will come out with at least two chapters this fine weekend? Excited? I bet you are, and if you're not :P ! HA! Okay on to business, I just realized earlier that one of my fabulous reviewers ask me if all of Organization XIII will be in my little series the answer is yes, all of them except Roxas who is dead because Sora's dead, or is he? He he chew on that, anyways moving on also you may be thinking 'By God is that woman crazy, what the hell was the last chapter?' well the last chapter was well mostly me having some fun and me getting that whole kidnapping idea out of the way because it was slightly hindering me and I needed to think about Olympus Coliseum. Now then the huge A/N is over so you can read the chapter now._**

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Eleven: Olympus Coliseum**

**The Keybladers**

"Are we there yet?" Eden moans.

"NO!" Ivory and Jayson yell for the hundredth time.

"You drive like a old lady!" Eden moans.

Jayson scowls and yells, "I DO NOT! Besides I'm making better time at least when we get to the Coliseum's world I won't have to fly around it five times just because I'm to stubborn to slow down and land properly!." He says with a smirk.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Eden wails. Jayson ignores her wailing and keeps driving.

"We're here!" Ivory says with relief as the Olympus Coliseum, pops up on their little screen.

"Thank you! Someone loves me! Come on Jayson get with the program and land!" Eden says excitedly, Jayson glares at her and quickly lands.

"Oh, wow! This place is **huge **I wonder if Sora came here too?" Eden looks at Ivory.

Ivory smiles and nods, "According to legend Sora came here to train and enter various tournaments; all of which he won at one time or another. This is also where you can enter the Underworld and Underdrome, he's also supposedly foiled Hades, the God of the Underworld, many times with the help of a man named Auron and Hercules."

"Annoying little bugger that one, a right pain in your side, couldn't do anything with those three around, they'd get all high and mighty on you."

Eden, Ivory, and Jayson all slowly turn around and look at a blue person with flaming hair who was talking to them. He smiles and offers his hand as if he wanted them to shake it, but retracts it when he realizes that they wouldn't be shaking it.

"Hades, Lord the Dead. How you folks doing, haven't had anyone interesting come in about ten decades but hey who's counting?" He smiles again at his own joke.

"Right." Eden mutters.

"Hades, right? You're a god right? Look what the god's do is their business but we have things to do so whatever you got to say spit it out we don't have all eternity like some others do." Jayson says with annoyance.

"A man after my own heart and straight to the point, good. Okay so like you said, I won't bug you and you don't bug me, I mean its not like we have any messy grudges or anything and you can't win I mean come on I'm a god."

"Get to the point." Jayson grits out.

"Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I'm not making the same mistake I made with the Keybrat, and cross me and you'll find yourself in a position that you may not be able to get out for all eternity."

"Is that a threat?" Jayson snaps.

"No, it's a promise."

"Good things promises are meant to be broken." Eden says. Hades glares at her.

"How do you know about us?" Ivory asks.

"The fates know everything." He smiles and poofs back to his own domain.

"That guy can really get on your nerves." Jayson mutters as they cross to enter the Coliseum Lobby.

**The Organization**

"What do you mean you failed to obtain her?" Xemnas asks.

"The time was not right, her mother was there, and Demyx and Marluxia gave us away." Zexion replies smoothly. Marluxia shoots daggers at Zexion with his eyes.

"Marluxia? And Demyx? Why was Demyx even there?" Xemnas asks. That was a good question why _was _Demyx there. They all look at him. He shrugs.

"I'm more of a people person, and I think little kids are cute, she was most likely to come with me than with one of you, besides Axel asked me to fill in for him." Demyx finishes.

"Where were you Axel?" Xemnas pauses and looks over at Larxene who began to snicker.

"Superior, they failed to catch a child, a six year old child no less. They failed with such a simple task." She explained while trying not to howl with mirth.

"Would you like to do it number twelve?" Saix says with ice.

"No I don't like children."

"Then shut up." Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion say. She glares at them but remains silent.

"Where were you Axel?"

"I was finding the Keybladers." He replied.

"Where are they then?"

"The Olympus Coliseum." He replies.

"Then you, Marluxia, Zexion, Demyx, and Larxene will go there and bring the Keybladers here." Xemnas says finally. Larxene looked like she might object but stopped when she realized there was no getting out of the mission.

"This bites."

"You should be happy Larxene you and Marly get to spend time together, remember that one time when I found you to in that one closet together?" Axel asks.

"What?" Demyx asks looking interested. Zexion shakes his head.

"AXEL!" Marluxia and Larxene scream as they try to follow him through the portal he stepped through, but all that was left of him was his mocking laughter.

**A/N: _Foreshadowing right there? Maybe, who knows. Well I do but thats besides the point. Anyways more to come soon, I had to add the last part, its important to know what's happening on both sides of the story. :) Please review! It would make me really happy and I love suggests and constructive criticism. _**

**_A/N 2: Edited_**


	12. A Hundred Years

**A/N: _I was thinking of different things to do with my wonderful story and I think I figured out the perfect twist that I don't think anyone will be able to guess. Anyway _that _doesn't have anything to do with this chapter or probably any of the upcoming ones, it'll probably be one of the last ones. Okay moving on, now he is the second chapter you will receive this weekend._**

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twelve: A Hundred Years**

**The Keybladers**

"I can't believe that jerk! Just because he's a god he thinks he can just go around threatening people and do whatever he wants!" Eden says indignantly.

"I think it has to do with him being well you know a **god**!" Ivory replies.

"So what? So he's a god, what would he know about mortals and impulses anyway, and he's not even the most powerful god either, he's the loser of the bunch." Eden replies scathingly.

"Hey Eden why don't you talk louder, I don't think Zeus heard you." Jayson says sarcastically, she glares at him in annoyance.

They stop in front of the big doors and it was at this moment that Eden decided that she was going to start making a big deal out of everything and start arguing with Jayson at the top of her lungs.

"Why can't you ever back me up Jayson!" She yells. Jayson looks at her then decides not to answer her.

"I mean you know I'm right!" She continues stubbornly. Jayson rolls his eyes and retract the hand that he was going to use to open the door.

"What is with you today, Eden? You're right, what would an immortal god who has lived for thousand of years, he doesn't know one thing about mortals." Jayson replies with sarcasm.

"Well-" He cuts her off.

"Look we have a job to do and we don't have time to argue with each other, besides Hades isn't important unless he interferes with our job, so let it go." Eden looks at him with surprise then nods slowly.

"Good, now let's go in." Jayson turns to open the door when it's torn out of his grasp.

"What is with all the yelling?" A short little goat man yells.

"What do you mean what with all the yelling you're the one who is yelling?" Ivory points out. He ignores her comment and looks at each of the three teenagers as if measuring them up.

"Who are you anyway?" He asks.

"Ivory."

"Eden."

"Jayson." Jayson says finally.

"You here to enter the tournament? We haven't had anyone new enter in years."

"No we're here on a mission." Ivory replies.

"And who are you?" Eden retorts at the same time as Ivory makes her reply.

"Phil, hero trainer."

"You're a hero trainer?" Jayson asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea what of it? I've trained the best of the best."

"Sure." Jayson replies mockingly as he watches Phil slowly turn red.

"Jayson!"

"What? Right, um, we are here to get rid of any heartless you have here," Jayson says at Ivory's glare.

"I don't need you wussies to get rid of any heartless here, that's Herc's and the tournaments job."

"Excuse me?" Eden says softly.

"You heard me."

"Eden don't!" Ivory yells and Jayson manages to tackle Eden before she takes out Phil.

"Whoa, kid! Cool it!" Phil yells. Eden glares at him from underneath Jayson.

"Get off me Jayson." Eden says.

"I'll let you up only if you promise not to attack the small goat man." Jayson says with a grin. Phil turns red again and Eden agrees and he lets her up.

"Okay look Phil, we got a job to do and we don't have time to mess around okay?" Jayson says finally.

"Phil what are you doing?" Someone calls out.

"Probably terrorizing tourists." Jayson hears someone else mutter.

"I heard that Meg!" Phil yells.

"Hi!" Jayson looks up and see a big guy smiling and waving at the three of them.

"I'm Hercules!"

"Jayson."

"Ivory."

"Eden."

"You guys are an interesting bunch." Jayson watches the woman come up behind Hercules and put her hand on his arm. He smiles at her then turns back to the three teenagers.

"Meg's right, you are an interesting bunch, almost as interesting as Sora and his crew."

"Funny that you mentioned it." Eden mutters. Hercules looks at her with a raised eyebrow. Eden looks at Jayson and he sighs.

"Well you see, we kind of took over for Sora, since he's dead and all."

"Really, last I heard he was alive and fine." Hercules says puzzled.

"A hundred years ago maybe." Ivory replies.

"It's been a hundred years already?" Hercules asks.

"Yeah, don't you guys have calendars?"

"Yes, but time seems so much longer than usual, maybe my father made us immortal." Hercules looks at Meg who shrugs.

"He might, I mean could you imagine your parents letting you die, and you wouldn't want to live without the rest of us so.." She lets her thoughts trail off and Hercules nods.

"So you have keyblades?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it!" Phil says.

Jayson summons his and holds it forward for them to see, Ivory and Eden do the same.

"Three keybladers together," Phil muses. Jayson looks at him questioningly but he ignores him and goes inside.

"Come inside, I'm sure you have a lot to explain." Meg says.

"Yeah, thanks." Eden replies and they all step inside the lobby.

**A/N: _Wow okay so a little shorter than I planned on, and for that I apologize, anyway no Orgy XIII in this one, for that I apologize again but I just didn't feel in the typing mood today, but as always more to come soon, and please review, reviews make me happy and motivate me to write nice loooooong chapters. Ya? Ya. Okay anyway just funny note that doesn't have anything to do with anything, I had to change this chapter title three times, because I'm insane, but I just thought you should know! LOL _**

**_Loves, Ashlaid_**

**_A/N 2: Edited_**


	13. Sure Why Not?

**A/N: _Wow number thirteen, it seems like only yesterday that I was writing out typing up and making changes to chapter twelve, oh wait it _was _only yesterday, ha ha, anyway moving on, the third chapter for this weekend, and I might make another one during the week but don't get your hopes up. Okay not much news other than I'm really tired so excuse any and all grammar and spelling mistakes, oh look I have already made one… It's fixed now…_**

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sure Why Not?**

**The Organization **

"I can't believe that I am stuck with you idiots." Larxene seethes.

"If you kept your mouth shut we wouldn't be stuck with you!" Axel shoots back. They glare at each other for awhile before becoming bored.

"It doesn't matter, if we fail again," Zexion pauses, "who knows what Xemnas will do to us."

"Big woo, what can Mansex do to us?" Axel asks mockingly.

"Shut up Axel!" Larxene says.

"Oh so you're hooking up with the Superior too? Marluxia did you know?"

"AXEL!" Larxene screeches and Marluxia looks appalled.

"I take that as a no." Axel says as he watches Marluxia's face.

"Will you stop it! Next time it won't be us doing this! It'll be Saix!" Zexion says.

"Saix." Marluxia, Axel, Larxene, and Demyx say with hatred.

"Good, now can we go now?"

"Yeah, Yeah." Axel says offhandedly. And they all step through a portal to Olympus Coliseum.

**The Keybladers**

"So where do you guys come from?" Meg asks.

"Twilight Town." Eden replies.

"Really, nobody has left there in,"

"A hundred years." Jayson supplies. She nods.

"Do you know why?" Hercules asks.

"No, it just seems that no one wanted to leave, didn't have any reason to, they just wanted to stay, I think the last person to leave Twilight Town that was from Twilight Town was Roxas, and he technically wasn't in Twilight Town but from a computer system version." Ivory says.

"How strange, I mean I've seen a few other worlds but to never leave.." Hercules trails off.

"Yeah, it got boring really fast, its why we left, we just wanted to see the sights, never expected to be thrown into the fight of the light versus darkness." Jayson says. Eden and Ivory nod in agreement.

"Kind of annoying actually, ruined out vacation plans." Eden says wistfully.

"Where did you get the Keyblades?" Phil asks.

"Yin Sid gave them to us; well not really, I mean they chose us we just had to go through a trial. He didn't expect all three of us to be chosen." Jayson replies.

"It didn't look like we were chosen at first because they didn't stay but when Ivory and I were attack Jayson's popped out of nowhere when he fought them off, and then ours popped up in Halloween Town when we were attacked again." Eden adds.

"You guys any good?"

"What?" Jayson looks at Phil.

"At fighting." Jayson shrugs nonchalently.

"We get the job done."

"Not good enough! You three's can't be hero's without proper training! Come with me!" Phil grabs the three teenagers with surprising strength and drags them out into the arena. He had them breaking barrels forever until they perfected it in the time limit, which was ten seconds to break three hundred barrels.

"Now you can enter the tournament!" Hercules says with a smile.

"But we have to get rid of the heartless!" Ivory objects as she rubs her shoulders.

"You see, you will be, because the heartless enter the tournaments here and the only way to get rid of them is to enter the tournament yourself, and maybe you can knock some of Sora's old scores off the board." Hercules replies.

"So are you going to enter the tournament?" Phil asks.

"Sure why not?" Jayson replies with a shrug.

**The Organization**

"What do you mean we have to enter a tournament to get the Keybrats?" Larxene screeches.

"Rules are rules. It's the way the game works." Hades replies.

"Damn." They all say together, then twitch at the fact that they spoke in unison.

"but of course I might be willing to bend the rules if you brought the Keybrats and Hercules to the Underworld." Hades says casually.

"And how do you propose we do?" Zexion asks coldly.

"That's for you to decide but if you do bring them down, send someone to tell me." Hades smiles and poofs back to the Underworld.

"How the hell are we going to get them down there?" Demyx asks.

**A/N: _That's a good question Demyx! Wow this one was way shorter than planned but was nessary for me to be able to do what I needed to next chapter withouit dragging it out. As always review and more to come eventually._**

_**Loves, Ashlaid**_

**_A/N: Edited_**


	14. So You Like Music?

**A/N: _Okay, so I lied, there will be another chapter this weekend, but you should be happy about this! Right? _**

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Fourteen: So You Like Music?**

**The Keybladers**

"So when is the next tournament?" Jayson asks.

"In a week." Phil replies. Jayson sighs.

"Don't worry, you guys can hang out here with us, Phil has been wanting to train some new people anyway, so you can train and relax, explore a bit, but I don't suggest going into the Underworld." Hercules says.

"Thanks! That's really awesome of you guys." Eden says. Ivory and Jayson nod. Then she gets an evil look on her face.

"Hey Jayson! You want to spar?"

"No." Jayson says flatly.

"COWARD!"

"I am not, I'm sore and I don't want to hurt your oversized ego!" Jayson replies smugly.

"Oh, it's on now." Ivory says with a smile.

"So put me in my place, oh mighty Keyblader! Spar me!!" Eden ends with a whine. Jayson rolls his eyes and looks at Ivory who's snickering.

"I'm taking a nap, why don't you train with Phil some more? You really need it!" Jayson smiles and runs back to the ship before she could attack him.

"Come on missy! He's right! I've got three words for you: More Training!" Eden counts what he said on her fingers as he drags her into the arena and Ivory walks slowly behind them to watch.

**The Organization**

"Any ideas?" Axel asks.

"Yes actually, I think I have the perfect plan." Zexion replies.

"And what is that?" Larxene asks snidely.

"Well, since you don't have any part in the plan you can go home number twelve." Zexion replies coldly as he opens a portal and Axel shoves her through it.

"You know she'll come back eventually." Marluxia replied.

"Not if she lands where I intended her to." Zexion replies.

"And where is that?" Demyx asks.

"In the Superiors office." Demyx and Axel begin to howl with laughter.

"Yeah, that should keep her occupied." Marluxia replied.

"Now to my plan, we can get all of them down here if we lure one of them in and use that one as well a hostage." Zexion says.

"Which one?"

"The one named Ivory."

"And how will we get her down here? I mean she seems to be the brains of the group, she won't fall for something stupid."

"Of course she won't, so we'll bluff." Zexion replies coldly and then proceeds to tell them his plan.

**Ivory**

Ivory smiles as she watches Eden practice with Phil, she was really good, better than Ivory was that was for sure. And it was hilarious to watch her get yelled at by Phil for the pranks she played on him, it was like a movie.

"What are you laughing at? Do you want to come down here and train to?" Phils yells at Ivory. Ivory waves her hands and runs from the arena planning to go to the Gummy Ship where Jayson was.

"Hey!" Ivory turns around and tries to find the person who called out.

"Hello?"

"Down here!" Ivory looks over to the Underworld entrance and glares at it.

"Yeah right, I'm not going down there by myself! I'm not stupid." Ivory mutters.

"IVORY!" Ivory stares at the Underworld entrance in surprise.

"Jena?"

"IVORY!" Ivory hears her name screamed again.

"I should go get Jayson." Ivory murmurs to herself worriedly.

"IVORY! HELP ME!" Ivory raises an eyebrow and begins to really think about the chances of Jena being down in the Underworld, they were zero to none.

"Yeah right I'm not falling for that!" Ivory mutters and continues to walk towards the Gummy Ship.

"Marly it's not working!" Ivory hears someone whine.

"The Organization!" Ivory exclaims and runs into the portal.

**The Organization**

"She's down here now what?" Marluxia asks.

"Now Demyx send our ransom note to-" Zexion begins.

"One problem." Axle cuts in.

"What?" Zexion asks with annoyance.

"Demyx isn't here."

"Damn."

**Ivory**

"I shouldn't have rushed off like that." Ivory murmurs sheepishly to herself.

"Well it's to late now." Ivory turns around and looks at the Organization member who is talking to her.

"This is a trap isn't?" Ivory asks. He shrugs.

"I guess so."

"You're Demyx right?" Ivory asks. He smiles and nods. Ivory sits down on a boulder and rests her head on her knees.

"I suppose your going to kill me?"

"Nah, to messy, not my thing, we're not supposed to kill you guys anyway." Ivory stares at him for a moment then nods.

"So you like music?"

"It's my passion." Demyx beams.

"I didn't think a nobody could have passion."

"Just because we don't have emotions now doesn't mean that we didn't have emotions before."

"Oh. Do you miss them?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Aren't you going to turn me into your comrades or something?"

"I'm suppose to, but I don't think that I want to."

"Why is that?"

"I dunno, I'm impulsive that way."

"Do you really think that its smart to tell me all of this?"

"Sure, I mean its not really all that important. Do you like music?" Ivory smiles and nods her head.

"I love it, it heals the soul I think." Ivory tells him honestly. His smile becomes even bigger.

"You know you don't seem like the type of person to be in the Organization." Ivory comments.

"Yeah well what else is there for me, I mean wouldn't you join if it was your only hope of being whole."

"I guess. "

**The Organization**

"I told you we couldn't depend on Demyx."

"Shut up, even if we told he couldn't come he would have come anyway." Zexion replies.

"Hey where's Axel?"

"What do you mean where's Axel?"

"Damn." They say together.

**The Other Two Keybladers**

"Hey Eden!"

"What?"

"Have you seen Ivory?"

"No, she's with you right?"

"No, I would have heard her come in."

"Well she not with me."

"Then where is she?"

"Damn."

**Ivory**

"So are you going to kidnap me?"

"No."

"Would you let me leave?"

"Probably."

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't know. You guys are interesting, I mean sometimes when you have to go against something its easier if you know them."

"Do you feel like you know me?"

"No, not really."

"Right, you know I think I need to go. I mean considering everything it would be better for both parties here, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, um, see you the next time we battle?" Ivory winces after she says it. Demyx smiles and shrugs.

"Maybe."

**A/N: _Yes there was a point to that you just know it yet. _**

**_A/n: Edited_**


	15. Don't Panic

**A/N: _Hello you readers you! I have been inspired to right again, and in the almost middle of the week, feel loved. Oh thank ye for the reviews! I just love the reviews there make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Okay anyway kidnapping? You really want someone to be kidnapped?! Well I'll see what I can do, and yes the Keybladers shall go to Tron's world, they will go to all of the worlds, or the important ones, at least once before the little story is done. Now then onwards._**

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Fifteen: Don't Panic**

**Demyx and Ivory**

"I thought you were leaving?" Demyx says.

"I am, I just realized I don't know the way out." She lets out a big sigh.

"Really?" Demyx asks trying to restrain his humor.

"Really. I feel really stupid now." Demyx begins to laugh.

"I don't see the humor in this." Ivory snaps.

"I do!" Demyx replies through chuckles.

"Obviously." Ivory says darkly.

**Eden and Jayson**

"Okay, we'll find her, now where did she go?" Jayson asks.

"I don't know! If I did know I wouldn't be standing here looking for her!" Eden snaps at him. Jayson gives her a droll look.

"It was a rhetorical question." He says with annoyance.

"Well where could she have gone."

"The Underworld." Jayson replies decisively.

"How do you figure?"

"Where else would she go?"

"By herself?"

"Why not, she could have been lured in and kidnapped or trapped there by either A. the Organization or B. Hades."

"Lets go! We can't leave her alone down there!"

**Axel, Marluxia, and Zexion**

"This is not the plan!" Zexion says with annoyance.

"Well obviously!" Marluxia replies snidely.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that Demyx would disappear!"

"You two worry to much, I think that everything is going better than according to plan." Axel says.

"And why do you say that?" Zexion asks.

"Because the other two are on there way down here now."

"How do you know?" Marluxia asks.

"Like I'm going to tell you how I get my information." Axel replies before walking down the hall towards the entrance.

**Eden and Jayson**

"Do you think that we should have told Hercules that we were coming down here? I mean what if we need back up?" Eden asks.

"It's to late now." Jayson replies.

"This place is creepy, I really don't envy Hades." Eden says with a shiver.

"I don't know, the dark and dankness brings its charm right out!" Jayson says in his best 'gay guy' impersonation. Eden chuckles nervously.

"You act like we're never come out of this, all we have to do is get Ivory and enter the tournament then leave, no big deal."

"One problem." A voice a head says snidely. Jayson looks at the woman standing in front of them and looks over to the piece of paper that Eden is looking at.

"Larxene, the Savage Nymph, uses knives, is thought to be dating Marluxia but that cannot be confirmed or denied at the moment. Is a cold hearted wench, it is surprising that the Organization didn't kill her themselves." Eden smirks and Jayson starts to laugh. Larxene looks at them like she is going to kill them.

"So another one of the idiots has showed up."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" She screeches threateningly.

"Uh, you." Jayson replies in the 'duh' tone of voice.

"What have you done with Ivory?"

"_I _haven't done anything with her, who knows what those idiots have done." Larxene replies.

"Why are you even talking to us? I mean if its to piss us off we are long past that point." Jayson snaps.

"Testy I see." She mocks. Eden punches her. Larxene tumbles down the last three steps and holds her cheek as she glares at Eden.

"Look, if you know where Ivory, I suggest you tell, because I don't think I'll be able to hold her back if she takes it into her head that she needs to rip your head off." Jayson says with mock sweetness.

"I don't know where she is." Larxene replies with narrowed eyes and falls through the portal she opens under herself. Jayson puts his hand on the small of Eden's back and slowly pushes her down the rest of the stairs and into the Underworld proper.

**Ivory and Demyx**

"Do you know the way out?" Ivory asks.

"No."

"What? What do you mean you don't know your way out?" Ivory exclaims.

"I'm lazy, I just open portals." Demyx replies with a shrug.

"I wish I could do that." Ivory says with a little sigh.

"Its not that hard, but mostly only nobodies and heartless can do it."

"Mostly?" Ivory asks.

"You know that one kid Rikku?" Demyx asks.

"Yeah."

"Well he could open the portal to darkness, but that was because he had excepted darkness into his heart, and after he banished it from himself he could no longer do it anymore."

"Really? I didn't know that!" Ivory says as she pulls out a small notebook.

"Whats that?"

"Oh, its just where I write important information so I don't forget it, and where I write what happens to us in out travels."

"It would suck if someone stole that from you." Demyx replies. Ivory looks at him sharply.

"Not really, its mostly just common knowledge that I write down so that I can think about it later." Ivory replies slowly.

"Oh."

"You weren't thinking about stealing it were you?"

"Maybe."

"Do you think you could open that portal you were talking about and get us out of here?"

"I've tried, but here in the Underworld all magic is depleted and I can't." It came out almost as a whine.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can find Eden and Jayson."

"Do you think they're down here?"

"Probably." Ivory replies before striding off in the direction that she came from.

**Axel, Marluxia, and Zexion**

"Did that Keyblader just punch Larxene?" Zexion asks.

"Man! No fair! I've been wanting to do that forever!" Axel complains.

"They are making a fool of us and they haven't even seen us yet." Marluxia seethes,

"Oh Marly, don't worry I'm sure Larxene will be recovered enough for you two to spend some alone time together later." Axel says with an over exaggerated wink.

"Shut up!"

**Eden and Jayson**

"We'll never find her!" Eden groans.

"Yes we will."

"You're right!" Eden says a tad bit hysterically.

"Don't panic."

"I'm not panicking! Who's panicking? Not me!" Jayson slaps Eden lightly on the cheek to end her rant.

"Hush, Ivory has keyblade, she'll be fine by herself for a little while longer, and if we can't find her soon we'll get help." Eden nods and leans against him. Jayson wraps an arm around her shoulder and walks with her into one of the hallways.

**Demyx and Axel**

"Demyx!"

"Hey Axel!"

"Where were you?"

"Oh, I was just talking to that Ivory person, she's really nice, and I liked her hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you take her to the castle?"

"I didn't want to."

"Oh."

"So where are the others?"

"Making a new plan."

"Another one?" Demyx whines.

"I know, you would think by now they would realize that their plans are a flop."

**The Keybladers**

"Jayson?"

"Yeah?" Ivory turns around in surprise, she didn't think that calling out would help.

"Jayson?!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm, I don't know follow the sound of my voice!"

Jayson and Eden slowly came into view, Eden rushed at Ivory and gives her a big hug.

"Don't do that any more! Who knows what could have happened! What if we were separated permanently! What would I tell you mother!" Eden exclaims. Ivory smiles.

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter; let's go back to the Coliseum." Jayson replies.

**A/N: _Okay number fifteen, holy cow, I never thought that I would get this far! talks like an actress who just won an Oscar and I would like to thank my husband and my family! No just kidding! Anyway feel loved because I normally don't update on week days, and REVIEW! They make me extremely happy and I know more that counts fingers four of you read this, not to mention the fact that I make the chapter extra long when you review, keep that in mind._**

**_A/N: Edited_**


	16. The Tournament

**A/N: _Pairings huh? I don't know, I haven't really thought about that, but it might happen, but then again it might not happen so don't get your hopes up. Okay, up during this week as I promised, and maybe another on Friday, I have Friday off! –smiles-_**

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Tournament**

**The Keybladers**

"Are you okay? Why did you go off by yourself! You should have gotten us! We're a team!" Eden says in a rush.

Ivory looks away from her and shrugs. Jayson puts an arm around her shoulders and hugs her, she buries her head into his shoulder. Jayson had always thought of Ivory as more of a sister than anything, and it scared him, for the first time in a long time, they didn't know what the Organization wanted. She could've been dead, and he would have never forgiven himself.

"It doesn't matter we just need to go back to the Coliseum, and get signed up for the tournament that is in a few days," Jayson says diverting the topic smoothly.

"Oh, and I bet that Phil will train with us, we need it." Eden agrees with excitement. Jayson squeezes Ivory's shoulder and lets go of her.

"It should be excitin." Ivory says weakly.

"We'll be leaving after the tournament, I feel like we have spent to much time here already." Jayson says. Ivory and Eden nod their heads as they move to the stairs that lead out of the Underworld.

"Going somewhere?"

"Hades." Jayson says scathingly as he turns at the sound of his voice. Hades smiles and walks towards them.

"So what are you doing at my side of the world?" He asks politely, but menace was hidden behind his tone.

"Nothing we care to share with you." Eden says with a glare.

"Oh, I don't need you to tell me, it is my realm, I already know what happened, so what did happen, Ivory?" Hades lifts an eyebrow at them.

"Shut up Hades!" Ivory yells, Jayson looks at her in surprise. She takes a deep breath and seems to calm herself down.

"You're a God, you already know, or do you? Knowledge does not mean wisdom or understanding, you are a god but you don't understand anything really outside of death and the Underworld, your flaw, you don't understand mortals, because you aren't one." She says spitefully. Eden's mouth drops open and she nods, for she was saying something similar earlier. Hades glares at her.

"You little-"

"Hey! Your hairs out!" Jayson yells suddenly then sprints up the stairs with Eden and Ivory right behind him.

**The Organization**

"Demyx where were you?" Marluxia screeches.

"Not here?" He asks innocently. Zexion rolls his eyes and Marluxia turns red.

"That is obvious!" He seethes.

"Then why did you ask?" Demyx asks in confusion. Marluxia turns purple.

"Hey is that a vein throbbing in your temple Marly?" Axel asks.

"Hey his face matches his hair!" Demyx says.

"MY HAIR ISN'T PURPLE!!" Marluxia screams.

"We're sure that it isn't, but that doesn't matter we have more important things to do." Zexion cuts in smoothly.

"Like what?"

"Entering the tournament and capturing the Keyblade Wielders." Zexion replies.

**The Keybladers**

"What was he talking about?" Eden asks. Ivory shrugs.

"You were trapped right?" Jayson asks. Ivory shakes her head and wouldn't look at them.

"So they didn't have you trapped?" Eden asks. Ivory looks at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes, and well no."

They look at her in surprise.

"What do you mean? You either were or weren't?" Jayson says slowly.

"Well, one of the Organization members got a hold of me, but he wouldn't give me over to his comrades, he just wanted to talk to me. It was really weird." She says quickly.

"Okay." Eden says. Jayson looks at her, he knew that wasn't it.

"What else?" Jayson asks.

"And, I could have left, but I didn't, and when I did I realized I was lost so yeah, and then you found me." She shrugs. Eden looks at her angrily.

"You were hanging out with the enemy?!" She says incredulously.

"I was not! Jayson! I wasn't!" Ivory says pleadingly.

"Whatever it doesn't matter and it never will matter." Jayson says and walks into the Coliseum. Eden and Ivory look at his back in surprise at how calm he sounded, but on the inside Jayson just wanted to scream and leave.

**Later in the Week**

"The tournament is today!" Hercules says with a smile. Jayson nods as he sits down next to him.

"You haven't talked a lot." He says casually. Jayson shrugs.

"Nothing to talk about."

"Not even to your friends?"

"Maybe." Jayson says slowly.

"Angry?" jayson looks at him and realizes that he really wasn't.

"No."

"Then, what?"

"I have a feeling that maybe we aren't meant to do this, or that maybe it was supposed to be me. It was only supposed to be one of us. And this isn't the only world that hasn't changed. What if there is something that we are missing completely?" Jayson says.

"Like what?"

"What if this isn't real?" Jayson forces out.

"Of course this is real!" Hercules says in surprise. But what Jayson truly want to say was, what if we aren't real?

"Come on you kids, we got a tournament to do!" Phil yells. Jayson stands up and stretches. He moves to the inside of lobby and waits for their time to come up.

**The Organization**

"I can't believe that we missed the sign ups!" Zexion seethes, another one of his brilliant plans ruined.

"Well if you didn't take so long." Marluxia says with venom.

"Be quite! I am your superior! An me being here also means that _I _am in charge. Besides you idiots take forever to get your acts together.

"HEY!" Demyx and Axel yell. Marluxia and Zexion scowl at each other.

**The Keybladers**

They won the tournament, but barely, they found out Hercules was their last challenger and they almost lost, because he's immortal. Jayson waved at Hercules and the others one last time before getting on the ship last. Jayson steps on and sees that Ivory is going to drive. She smiles at him, Eden and Ivory had made up already, and Jayson was never angry so it didn't matter.

"Where are we going?" She asks quietly. It was strange she had become even more quiet, like when they first met. Jayson looks down at the map.

"Port Royal." He says finally as he moves away and into his room on the ship.

**A/N: _I'm really proud of myself, I have been able to stay on the course that I have been going with this, and I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been really busy, and reviewless –sighs- Okay, I might do something drastic if I don't get reviews, they make me happy, and I like tips and advise, they are helpful. Oh, and most likely no parings, for now, I just haven't really thought about that yet. Okay enough that. Most likely my next update will be Friday! Toodles! –waves-_**

**_A/N: Edited_**


	17. I'm Captain Jayson, Savvy?

**A/N: _It has been decided that I shall now be writing in third person from this point on, why you may ask, well why not? And also it's easier for me, and the grammar mistakes will be less this way. Not to mention that I noticed that I accidentally go into third person some times, so I'll save myself the effort, anyway enough of that, to the chapter!_**

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Seventeen: That's Captain Jayson to You, Savvy?**

**The Keybladers**

"Jayson? Wake up!" Jayson shoved away Eden's hands and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Jayson! Get up!" Eden begins to poke him, and then steals his pillow. Jayson groans under the blanket and curls into a ball.

"Jayson!" Eden says exasperated and pulls off the blanket.

"Eden give me the damn blanket." Jayson says groggily.

"No! We are here and you have to get up."

"No!" Jayson replies and tries to crawl over to the linen closet to get more blankets and pillows. Eden jumps on him and begins to poke his stomach.

"Eden get off me, I'm awake."

"No!" She replies evilly. Jayson glares and throws her of him and onto the bed. He grumbles a bit before pulling on a clean t-shirt and a pair of pants. He looks up to she Eden looking at him.

"Stop staring at me." He snaps as he pulls on his shoes. Eden flushes and runs out of the room to meet up with Ivory.

"It's alive." Ivory comments as Jayson meets them outside the Gummi Ship.

"More or less." He replies with a shrug and walks towards the docks.

"Look at all of the ships!" Ivory says.

"I know! I wonder if they have an ocean here." Eden muses out load. Ivory gasps in surprise as Jayson catches and throws a heartless that lunged at him from the darkness; it disappeared with a poof, the freed heart floating up into the dark sky.

"How did you do that?" Eden demands.

"Reflexes, I could feel it watching me." He replies with a shrug.

"Well, it seems that we have some work to do here." Ivory says.

"Yeah, no kidding. Never seen them so anxious to attack before, it's eerie." Eden says.

"Hey look! There's someone up ahead! Hey, why is he waving his arms around like that?" Ivory asks with confusion. Jayson shakes his head before the realization hits him.

"He's not waving his arms around, he being attacked!" Jayson sprints down to the docks and summons his keyblade to his hands, and takes out two heartless as they turn their glowing yellow eyes away from the man and woman, and towards him. _When did she get there? _Jayson thinks to himself as he sweeps another pirate heartless away from her. Ivory lunged at it and took care of it as Eden ushered heartless away from the man, picking them off. Jayson throws his keyblade and hits one in the forehead right as it was about to attack Eden. Eden looks over at him and smiles in gratitude as she finishes the last one.

"And to think we saw the last of those, Elizabeth! Are you all right?" The man grabs the woman by the hands and squeezes them; she smiles at him and squeezes his hands in return.

"Fine Will." She smiles at him and he places a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Um, don't mean to interrupt this magical moment but we need to talk to someone who knows something about either A. the heartless on this world or B. the Organization." Jayson says.

"Jayson!" Ivory looks at him in surprise, his bad manners never ceased to amaze her.

"Can't you see they are in love? Couldn't you have waited a second?" Eden hisses at him. Jayson raises an eyebrow mocking her. He himself never thought much of love himself, and getting rid of the heartless and the nobodies was more important at the moment. The woman, Elizabeth blushed and Will winced and looked at the keybladers in surprise.

"Heatless?" Elizabeth echoes.

"The Organization?" Will asks in surprise. They look at each other before decided on something.

"You need to talk to Jack then." Will says finally.

"Wonderful, where is Jack?" Jayson asks.

"Well," Will begins.

"That really depends; I mean where do you expect a pirate to be?" Elizabeth asks with a grimace. Jayson sighs and Eden and Ivory whisper to each other.

"So you don't know?"

"A pirate?" Eden squeaks.

"Do you mean Jack Sparrow?" Ivory asks.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" A voice replies from behind them.

**The World that Never Was**

"You have failed again." Xemnas says coldly. Marluxia and Zexion scowl at each other. Larxene looked overly smug but sported a black eye. Axel was trying to set Xaldin's hair on fire and Demyx was snickering.

"They are tougher than they look." Zexion says finally.

"Do I need to tell you again how important it is that you bring them here, over to our cause?"

"No, we are well aware, but I think, sir, that maybe we don't need to retrieve them." Axel says randomly.

"Explain."

"One of them has doubts, and eventually like with a things they will look for answers and eventually they will find that their answers are here." He replies.

"And who is it?" Xemnas asks.

"Well we'll just have to see who shows up." Demyx says randomly.

"Yes, I suppose we will." Xemnas says.

"But until then…"

**The Keybladers**

"Jack! I didn't think you were in Port Royal!" Elizabeth says.

"I was in the neighborhood love. Besides those heartless have been popping up on my ship. It's bad for business." He says with irritation. Ivory and Eden were staring at Jack, like he just descended from heaven or something. Jayson sighs and gives them each a little push. They give a sigh but stop staring.

"'Ello mates." Jack says with a smile.

"Right." Jayson mutters.

"So where's Sora? I suspect that he shall be appearing any moment now." Jack continues.

"Sora's dead." Jayson states.

"No."

"For a hundred years." He continues.

"No, I saw him a month ago." Jack argues. Jayson shakes his head.

"Who are you?"

"Jayson, Captain Jayson, savvy?" Jayson replies.

"Ivory."

"Eden."

"We're the keybladers." Jayson says.

"Prove it." Will says. Jayson summons his keyblade to his hand and looks at them; Ivory and Eden do the same.

"A hundred years." Elizabeth muse.

"It's not possible." Will adds.

"I don't know but something isn't right about this." Jayson says.

"Aside from the heartless." Jack comments. Jayson nods in agreement.

"And that one annoying robed man is here again. To think that he couldn't leave my ship be after the first time." Jack says.

"What robed figure?" Eden asked.

"The one the Sora defeated last time, the one who stole the Aztec gold, never did say his name, not that I cared." Jack replies. Eden pulls out her slip of paper.

"Luxord: the Gambler of Fate, a pain in the butt, turns people into cards and dice, is lame." She reads.

"Aye that one." Jack agrees.

"What is he doing here?" Ivory asks.

"He didn't say."

"Odd they like to talk, a lot."

"How would you know?" Jack asks. Ivory looks away.

"It's obvious, they scream out things randomly, they're supposed to be stealthy, but it's just amusing." Jayson says.

"Ah, a lot of idiots then."

"Yup." Eden says.

"Well, it seems you took care the ones here, so its to the sea then."

"What?"

"We have to make sure no more appear on my ship." Jack says as he begins to walk to the docks.

"Are you guys coming?" Jayson asks Will and Elizabeth.

"No, someone needs to make sure nothing goes wrong." Will says.

"Well, Ivory and Eden should stay here with you." Jayson says.

"What?" Eden says.

"Jack and I can handle the ones at sea, and they're most likely to show up hear then there." Jayson says quietly.

"I don't like being separated." Ivory says.

"It was going to have to happen eventually, we need to get used to it." Jayson says and follows Jack onto the Pearl.

**The Organization**

"They're splitting up?" Demyx asks.

"That is obvious." Luxord replies.

"It's just I didn't expect that they would willingly not be together." Zexion says.

"More the fools they are then." Saix replies.

"So who are we going after?" Axel asks casually.

"The girls aren't a threat, we go after the boy." Zexion decides the others nod in agreement. Four of them enter the portals but two stay behind.

"They are going to fail again." Axel says with a mock laugh.

"The greater the fools they are then." Demyx replies with a mocking smile.

"When?" Demyx asks.

"Soon, they won't realize it until the very end, and then it will be harder for them, especially the boy." Axel replies. Demyx nods and they disappear into the streets of Port Royal.

**Jack and Jayson**

"This is nice." Jayson comments.

"It's the best sort of life, I suppose." Jack says.

"I wish I could disappear in the sea, only to reappear when I wish." Jayson says wistfully. Jack cocks his head to the side and nods.

"Few appreciate such freedom. The sea holds only one law and that's survival, she's a tough task master, but I love her, maybe because she could never be conquered or owned."

"Why are you a pirate Jack?"

"Why do you wield that strange blade?" Jack replies with a question.

"It was forced on me."

"Exactly."

Jayson stares moodily into the ocean. Jack's voice break's into his thoughts.

"It surprises me that we never heard of Sora's death."

"It surprise's me that you haven't aged a day during these hundred years." Jayson replies wearily.

"A hundred years. No it can't be its scarcely been over four months since I say that boy."

"Maybe." Jayson stops himself.

"Maybe?" Jack presses.

"Maybe the worlds are in a time loop." Jayson says finally, reluctantly.

"That would explain a lot." Jack says.

"Only one problem with that theory though." Jayson says slowly.

"And what is that?" Jack asks.

"Where the hell is Sora?"

**A/N: _Finally! Phew! Been waiting for that to happen since like forever! It feels good to have it out and floating around my story. Didn't expect that did you? But is it true or not? Reviews loves! And its early! Wow this thing is long! Love me the wonderful author! Toodles!_**

**_A/N 2: Edited_**


	18. Kill Them Before They Kill Us

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Eighteen: Kill Them Before They Kill Us**

**The Keybladers**

"That is a good question mate, one I'm sure many people are wondering about." Jack replies. Jayson looks at him and shrugs.

"But it's just a theory, I mean there could be another reason why you guys haven't aged, died, or felt time pass. Maybe time flows differently in the different worlds."

"Nice try mate, but I don't buy that." Jack says.

"And why is that?" Jayson asks.

"Because it isn't bloody logical."

"Is anything that is happening to these worlds logical? I mean come on, the best hero in this world is a pirate, tell me that that is logical." Jayson points out. Jack shrugs nonchalantly.

"Anything is possible really. I mean between cursed Aztec gold to this Organization-"

"Did you say cursed Aztec gold?" Jayson asks.

"Yes."

"Maybe that's why you haven't been affected maybe the curse has been taken on in a different manner, but only seemed to go away, and it might not even be that curse, what if all of the worlds were cursed some how, so that time didn't move, or moved very slowly."

"I never thought about that." Jack replies slowly.

"But that's just a theory too." Jayson says with a sigh.

"Who really knows anything?" Jack replies.

"Not me, maybe Sora did, but he appears to be dead or missing. And no one seems to want to fill us in on what's happening which is getting old, very quickly."

"How far will you go to get your answers?" Jack asks.

"As far as it takes." Jayson replies confidently.

"What if you don't like the answer you receive?" Jack asks.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go home, maybe I'll continue on or go into denial. I haven't thought about it, why Jack? Do _you _have my answers?" Jayson asks.

"No mate, just wondering."

"So am I. I don't know how far I'll go before I break, or one of the others break. Maybe we aren't meant to beat the Organization, then again maybe we are. I just don't know."

"Sometimes the questions are worse than the answers." Jack says. Slowly the little Shadow Heartless appear on deck.

"It seems for now, we're done waiting." Jack says. Jayson feels the keyblade drop into his hand as he stares at the small heartless. Then the silvery nobodies appear and start to sway towards him.

_Jayson? _Jayson shook his head, it had sounded like Eden.

_Jayson?! _It sounded like Ivory then. He rubbed his eyes and ran into the fray of fighting crew members and nobodies/heartless.

_--_

Eden looked at Ivory. Ivory's face was pinched with worry.

"Do you think he heard us?" Ivory asks.

"I have no idea. We don't even know if it worked. I mean I always knew that we were connected, but-"

"You didn't think that we could actually call to each other." Ivory finishes. Will and Elizabeth look at them with confusion.

"Maybe it's the keyblades." Eden says.

"I never thought of that." Ivory says, and Ivory shivers.

"What?"

"I just felt like something tapped me in the stomach."

--

Jayson leaned over as one of the shorter heartless rammed into him, knocking the breath out of him. He wheezed a second before breathlessly taking the heartless out.

"You alright boy?" Jack yelled over to him

Jayson waved an arm at him, unable to speak as he gulped air into his lungs. Jack took the sign for what it was and continued to vanquish heartless and nobodies from his beloved ship. Jayson throws his keyblade at a nobody that was about to attack one of the crew member back and summons it back to his hand. The crewmember looked relieved and went on what he was doing. Jayson looked around for another easy target and realized slowly that for everyone they took out five appeared.

_We're so screwed. _

**The Organization**

"Hello ladies." Eden and Ivory turn around and look at Axel and Demyx who were standing at least ten feet away from them, Eden summoned her keyblade and clutched tightly enough that her knuckles when white. Ivory summoned her own weapon and held it in her hand loosely.

"What do you want?" Eden asks.

"This and that." Axel says.

"What?" Ivory says confused.

"But mostly, that." Demyx points to the Black Pearl and then each of their keyblades.

"You'll have to take them then." Ivory says bitterly, with a strange faraway look on her face. Eden looked at her for a moment and got the same faraway look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Axel asks curiously. They didn't respond. Axel moved to take Ivory's keyblade but her eyes abruptly regained their focus and she slashed her keyblade at him.

"Back off." She snaps. Eden regains her on focus and looks at the two Organization members in undisguised anger.

"You thought you could trap us." Eden says. Axel and Demyx stare at them for a moment.

"Where is Jayson?" Axel asks.

"Not here." Ivory says.

"Well that's obvious!" Axel snaps. Ivory glares at him.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asked curiously. Ivory looks at him as Elizabeth and Will hit the two Organization members over the head with a large plank of wood.

"Distracting you." She says as they fall limply to the ground.

**The Keybladers**

_Jayson!! _A voice shockingly like Ivory's yells.

_JAYSON!! _Eden's voice yells inside his head.

_Eden? Ivory?_

_It's a trap! They spilt us up so they could defeat us separately. Come back! _Ivory's voice pleads inside his head.

"Jack!"

"What!"

"There are too many of them! It's a trap!"

"What?!" Jack yells. Jayson rolls his eyes.

"You heard me!" He yells. Jack bodily throws a nobody over board in frustration. Jayson refrains from laughing at the pirate.

"Then how the bloody hell are we going to get out of this," he looks at the crowded deck.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Jayson yells.

"You're the Keyblader; you're supposed to have all the bright idea's." He replies.

"What? Who the hell made up that rule?" Jayson replies.

"Mates this all good and dandy, but could one of you come up with an idea to save our sorry ass's!" One of the crewmembers yells.

"How about we kill them before they kill us." Jayson yells.

"Sounds good." Came a unanimous reply.

--

"Where is he?" Eden yells.

"I don't know!" Ivory replies in a much calmer voice.

"He should be here! What if he's trapped on that damn boat!" Eden says.

"What if he is? There is nothing either of you could do about it, short from stealing a ship." Eden and Ivory look at each other and a small but crazed grin appears on their faces.

"A ship you say?" Eden asks innocently.

"That's stealing!" Will says aghast.

"Not stealing commandeering." Elizabeth says with a knowing smile. Will sighs in defeat and they all go to the docks, dragging the two unconscious Organization member behind them.

--

"What's that noise?" Jayson yells.

"Cannons!"

"Who the hell is firing cannons?" Jayson yells.

"That ship over there!" A crewmember yells. Jayson and Jack both look over a the ship that was speedily gaining on them. Not more than five feet across from them, Will, Ivory, and Eden jump over the side of the ship and onto the Pearl and start taking out the 'enemy'.

"I think our odds have just evened out!" Jayson yells.

--

After the fight and when they were back on land Ivory and Eden explained how they captured the two Organization members.

"You know they can just get away when they wake up."

"That's not the point." Eden says.

"So you didn't see any Organization members?" Ivory asks in confusion.

"No, I think they were hoping to overwhelm me with sheer numbers." Jayson says with a shrug.

"Well." Eden says.

"Do you think we should leave now?" Ivory asks.

"Now is as good as ever." Jayson replies with a shrug. As they were walking back to the Gummi Ship Jack pulls Jayson off to the side.

"Are you going to tell them your thoughts?"

"No." Jayson opens his mouth but is cut off.

"I will not tell them, but I hope that you will."

"You're a pirate, what do you care about truth?"

"A lot, its good to know what's behind you." Was his reply. He slaps him on the back and Jayson slowly make's his way onto the Gummi Ship.


	19. That's What They All Say

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Nineteen: That's What They All Say**

**The Keybladers**

"What are we going to do with them?" Ivory asks quietly, looking at the still figures lying in the middle of the floor of the Gummi Ship. Jayson shrugs nonplussed.

"No, the question is why they haven't woken up." Eden says.

"They were hit in the back of the head with a very large and heavy wooden plank! They're not just going to bounce back from that, I don't think anyone could." Ivory snaps. Jayson sighs and runs a hand over his face, they were probably going to start arguing in three, two, one..

"How can we possibly know that? They're not real, or even human! You seem to keep forgetting that!" Eden retorts.

"I have not forgotten! I was just stating the obvious!" Ivory replies.

"Why do you care so much anyway? They're the enemy! Why do you show compassion to them when they would use us to destroy the worlds!" Eden says bitterly, she hated the fact that she could be used in such a vile way.

"Because if we show no compassion we are no better than them. Compassion is what makes us human and different from them." Jayson says. Eden stares at him for a moment and Ivory nods in agreement.

"They may not deserve it, but we cannot drop to their level." Ivory says.

"But that still leaves the question of what we're going to do with them." Eden says finally, silently conceding to their point. Eden and Ivory look at Jayson expectantly.

"It doesn't matter. We'll burn that bridge when they wake up, but for now we have more important problems." Jayson says.

"What?" Eden asks.

"Where we're going next, for example." He replies.

Ivory and Eden look at each other before both yelling, "IT'S MY TURN TO CHOOSE!" Jayson shakes his head and drums his fingers on the steering wheel.

"How about Atlantica!" Ivory yells.

"No! Let's go to the Pride Land!" Eden yells.

"How about we go to both." Jayson says.

"Huh?"

"We have to go to all of the worlds anyway so we'll go to both, so Atlantica first." Ivory looks smug and Eden glares.

"Then the Pride Land." He adds quickly, Eden immediately perks up.

"Okay, okay! Let's go!" Eden yells and tries to grab the steering wheel.

**The Organization**

"Where are Axel and Demyx?" Zexion asks.

"I have no idea." Marluxia says.

"Probably being idiots." Saix says. Zexion and Marluxia glare at him. They might not be fond of the other two, but they rather be stuck with them than the Organization berserker.

"I still don't understand why our plan didn't work. We had all the right cards in play." Luxord says with annoyance as he throws up a set of dice and catches them.

"We cannot depend on the roll of the dice to get these keybladers." Zexion says with annoyance.

"And what should we use? Good planning?" Luxord says mockingly. Zexion glowers at him.

"How did they know about the trap?" Marluxia asks out loud.

"They didn't." Saix snaps.

"No, the girls did." Zexion says slowly. Then a look of understanding comes to his face then to nothing.

"They didn't." He mumbles.

"Who didn't?" Luxord asks curiously.

"Those idiots didn't give us away, even they're not that stupid." He mumbles.

"I wouldn't count on that." Marluxia mumbles.

**The Keybladers**

"Atlantica is underwater?" Eden says incredulously.

"Brilliant, how the hell are we going to make this work?" Jayson says with a sigh. Ivory smiles and wiggles her fingers at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Magic of course."

"And when did any of us learn magic?" Jayson asks.

"Well, I've studied a bit and I can get us down there safely." Ivory finally confides.

"If we drown, we have full rights to kill you." Eden says. Jayson nods solemnly.

"Okay! But I won't mess up!" Ivory replies defensively.

"Whatever, lets just do this."

"Righto captain!" Ivory says mockingly.

--

"I can't believe it worked!" Eden says as she moves her dolphin fin. Ivory was smiling at them smugly.

"Yeah, yeah we get it, but I'll congratulate you when you turn us back. You will be able to turn us back right?" Jayson asks.

"Yes, yes of course! Why wouldn't I? Have a little faith in me, I mean really!" Ivory says with a small smile.

"This is so cool! I mean we're mermaids and merman!" Eden says she twirls underwater. Jayson looks at the opening of the small grotto.

"We have company." Jayson says as a red haired mermaid a small yellow fish and crab swim towards them.

"Hello!" She says with a smile as she swam around them each once looking at them curiously.

"I've never seen you here before! Are you from another world like Sora?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah." Jayson says.

"I'm Ariel by the way! I'm visiting my father, otherwise I'm normally human!" She explains with a smile.

"I'm Ivory!" Ivory says with a smile.

"And I'm Eden!" Eden swims over and shakes Ariel's hand.

"Jayson, would you happen to know if there are any Heartless or Nobodies around here?" He asks.

"Oh, no! There haven't been any of those! I guess there don't think it's very interesting, besides daddy has a horrible temper and doesn't like evil things in his ocean." Ariel explained.

"That's good to hear!" Ivory says with a sigh.

"You guys are really interesting. Who are you really?" Ariel asks.

"We're the Keyblade Masters." Jayson says.

"Really? Where is Sora?"

"Six feet under." Eden answers when Jayson didn't say anything.

"How sad, I'll miss his visits, he was a really big help you know. He helped get rid of Ursula." Ariel says.

"So everything here is all peachy keen?" Eden asks.

"Definitely." Ariel replied.

"Well we should probably go now then." Ivory says.

"Hey would you like to join in our musical?" Ariel asks suddenly. Ivory beams.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean the more the merrier." Eden smiles at this and they all look at Jayson.

"You want me to sing don't you?" He asks with a little sigh.

"Of course!" They all chime.

--

"I don't know why you don't like to sing! You have a wonderful voice!" Ivory says as they all step onto the Gummi Ship.

"Because I don't and I don't have a good voice." Jayson replies with a shake of his head.

"How can you say that? You have a wonderful baritone! It gave me chills when you sang!" Eden says. Jayson shrugs.

"Well I'm not going to argue with you about." He says. Eden and Ivory shrug and give up on the subject.

"So are we going to the Pride Lands now?"

"Yes." Jayson says with a little shake of his head.

"Sweet!" Eden says.

"Hey! I think they're waking up!" Ivory says. They all look back at the two Organization members.

"It's not nice to hit people in the head with large wooden objects." Demyx moans as he clutches his head. Axel looked less than amused.

"I'm surprised you're still here." Jayson comments.

"Yeah well we can leave whenever we want!" Axel snaps.

"Fine then leave, see if we care." Jayson replies. Axel and Demyx gape at him.

"Well what if we don't want to leave." Demyx says as he crosses his arms over his chest. Jayson shrugs nonchalantly.

"How can you not care?" Demyx whines.

"Look, we all got jobs to do so let's make this easy for all of us. Tell us what you are doing here still and why you gave yourselves away to us." Eden says.

"Well, we haven't left because we don't want to." Demyx says.

"And we gave ourselves away because we knew that they would fail anyway and decided that we were tired of following orders for the time being, they get really tedious sometimes." Axel finishes.

"That's what they all say!" Eden says.

"They do not!" Demyx yells.

"How do you know?!" Eden yells back.

"Who is 'they'?" Jayson breaks in.

Demyx and Eden look at him and yell, "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Jayson raises his hands in surrender and backs off.

"This is going no where." Jayson comments, and shakes his head as Axel joins in on the argument.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by children." Ivory mumbles.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Eden, Demyx, ands Axel yell.

"Of course you did1 But no one cares." Jayson says with annoyance.

"Hey!" Eden says as she crosses her arms.

"No then, we can't have Organization scum wandering around the ship." Jayson starts.

"Hey! I resent that!" Axel mumbles.

"Now then, you guys can either leave willingly, give us information that we can use or get removed from the ship." Jayson cocks an eyebrow at them, "So what's it going to be?"  
"You know you could get rid of us, but we could just come back." Axel points out.

"Not if you're dead." Jayson says in a low voice.

"You wouldn't!" Demyx says. Eden and Ivory looked at Jayson their own shock on their faces.

"I'm no Sora, and I have put up with a lot of shit, you would be surprised with what I would and wouldn't do, so don't push me. Because I will make sure there isn't enough of you left to come back a third time."

"I think he's serious Axel." Demyx whispers. Axel hits him in the back of the head.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Axel says slowly.


	20. Can We Stay With You?

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twenty: So Can We Stay With You?**

**The World That Never Was**

"We are they?" Xemnas asks evenly.

"We don't know." Saix says quietly.

"Did they not go with you?" Xemnas asks.

"Yes, but you know them. They never follow orders, always making our missions fail, and Axel has even betrayed us once, it could be another betrayal." Luxord says.

"And so has Marluxia and yet we do not see him doing anything foolish." Xemnas points out.

"They could have been overwhelmed and destroyed." Marluxia says after glaring at Luxord.

"It does not matter, we will deal with them when they return." Xemnas says.

"What do we do now?" Zexion asks curiously.

"We wait, and see how our plan unfolds." Xemnas says as he looks out at the heart shaped moon.

**The Keybladers**

"Like they would tell those idiots anything." Eden mutters.

"You don't know that." Jayson says with an irritated glance.

"Actually, I think we know more than they do." Axel says.

"Really? How so?" Ivory asks curiously.

"Well, for example, I know that you guys need answers." Axel says.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Eden mutters.

"Do you hate your life?" Jayson asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes actually, it sucks, but I'm willing to live with it until I get my old one back." Axel says with a little shrug.

"How does the Organization find us?" Ivory asks.

"Easy, the keyblade draws heartless to it, so the world with the most heartless activity, besides Radiant Garden." Axel says.

"Why do want to kill us?" Eden asks.

"Oh, we don't want to kill you! We want to capture you!" Demyx says while he rolls his eyes.

"And why would you want to capture us?" Eden asks through gritted teeth.

"To do our bidding." Demyx says with a little shrug.

"And what is your 'bidding'?" Eden says as she advances on Demyx threateningly.

"To complete the Kingdom Hearts that Xemnas is making." Axel says.

"That didn't work the first time, what makes him think it will work this time?" Ivory asks.

"That's just on the surface, what he is really doing is looking for Sora. Its hard to tell what his plan is but I can guess." Axel says.

"And?" Jayson asks.

"You know that answer." Axel says with a mocking smile.

"What?" Eden and Ivory say and look at Jayson; Jayson smiles bitterly.

"Really? I'm beginning to feel like I don't anything anymore." Jayson says. Axel gives a bitter mocking laugh before replying.

"Who truly knows anything?"

I was hoping you would answer that." Jayson says with a sigh.

"DiZ would know." Demyx says suddenly.

"He wouldn't he?" Axel says after a moment of thought.

"Who's DiZ?" Ivory asks.

"The thorn in the Organizations side."

"Ansem the Wise."

"Someone who makes as much sense as uh well us?" Demyx says.

"Yeah, that's helpful." Eden says after she rolls her eyes.

"What?" Demyx whines.

"Yeah, so where is this DiZ guy?" Ivory asks.

"Who knows?" Axel says with a little shrug.

"You are so unhelpful!" Ivory exclaims with annoyance.

"So can we stay with you?" Demyx asks, Axel nods in agreement.

"What?!?" Eden, Ivory, and Jayson yell.

**A/N:_ I know this one is short but hehe couldn't resist the last part, anyways I just so happened to look at my stats and I was like (OO). I mean lots of people read this story and I was surprised, but in a good way so more tomorrow, maybe, you'll just have to wait and see… -evil laughter-_**


	21. The Pride Lands

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Pride Lands**

**The Keybladers**

"I thought the question was pretty straight forth." Axel mumbles.

"Why would you want to stay with us?" Ivory asks.

"Why not? We don't like the other Organization members, and you guys seem to have a sense of humor." Axel says.

"But why? I mean you would be betraying the Organization!" Eden says. Demyx shrugs and Axel makes as if to yawn.

"It's not like it would be the first time." Axel says.

"Don't you think it's a little obvious? How do we know this isn't a trap and they're following, I mean come on you aren't the most trustworthy of people. Like you said, this would be the first time you've betrayed them." Jayson points out.

Demyx pokes Axel and says in a loud whisper, "I didn't think of that." Axel shrugs, again.

"It doesn't matter, we have things to do. Ivory are we there yet?" Jayson asks.

"Yes." She replies.

"Good. Okay this is how it works. We are leaving, and so are you. I don't want to see the two of you when we come back." Jayson says.

"Why can't we just stay and help you with your quest?" Demyx asks.

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Eden asks.

"Yes." Axel says as he rolls his eyes.

"You cannot stay because you are a part of the Organization. I don't want to have to be watching my back while I'm fighting heartless; wondering is you have other motives than what you say. Also I'm sure by you two helping us you would expect something from us, some sort of favor and I don't want to be in your debt." Jayson says.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Demyx says curiously, Jayson shrugs and looks over at the map and starts to land the Gummi Ship.

"What if we didn't have other motives and didn't want a favor?" Axel asks.

"Maybe." Was Jayson's curt reply.

"We want to find DiZ." Demyx says.

"And you can't do this because?" Eden asks.

"Because the only people who can find DiZ are the King, Roxas, or the Keybladers. And since last time I checked you were the Keybladers."

"You guys are worse than stalkers." Ivory mutters.

"We really don't have time for this." Jayson says.

"What? Don't you want to find DiZ? He's supposed to have most of the answers." Axel says.

"Yeah, but like you said you need us to find him, not visa versa." Axel scowls.

"Uh, Jayson?"

"Yes Ivory?"

"The only things that live on this world are animals and I'm not that far in well magic." Ivory says sheepishly.

"Well we'll go as humans then." Jayson replies.

"Yeah and be eaten." Axel mumbles.

"Shut up!" Eden snaps.

"We could help you know. We know about magic." Demyx says.

"So you could transform us?" Ivory asks.

"Yup!" Demyx says enthusiastically.

"And I suppose for doing this favor you would want to stay with us." Jayson says.

"Yup!" Demyx says again.

"There is no sanity." Jayson mutters.

"What was that?" Axel asks.

"Nothing! You can stay for now. Now lets get this over with."

"You two look ridiculous." Jayson comments to the two nobodies.

"Why did we have to be the toucans?" Axel whines.

"I like the colors." Ivory comments as she sits down, her tail swishing behind her.

"Why couldn't we be lions?" Axel whines again.

"Because we don't want to be threatening." Eden replies as digs her claws into the ground.

"Yea, they might have thought we were another much smaller pride trying to take over there own pride, and the consequences of that would have been unhealthy." Jayson says as his own black furred tail twitches as he batted at the teach branch that Axel and Demyx were perched on.

"Stop that!" Demyx wail as he almost falls off the branch.

"Its strange being an animal. I have all of these new instincts." Ivory comments.

"Yeah, I have a strong urge to pounce on something."

"Go hunting." Eden adds.

"Don't let them control you. We need to talk to the lion in charge an well you know." Jayson says.

"Yes, no hunting the birds." Axel agrees.

"Come on! We need to go! We have other things we need to do." Jayson says.

"All right." Eden says as she walks behind Jayson, Ivory stands and follows and last the two birds fly above.

"Look at all of the lions." Axel comments.

"Yeah, they look kind of hungry." Eden teases.

"That's not funny. Besides everyone knows that nobodies aren't good eaten." Axel says.

"How would you know?" Ivory asks.

"You don't want to know." Axel says with a shudder.

"Gross." Eden says.

"What, I didn't say how."

"Still the thought of anything wanting to eat you is gross." Eden says.

"Shut up." Jayson says as they draw nearer to the lions.

"Who are you?" A voice asks.

"Friends." Jayson replies.

"And how do I know that." The lion replies as he walks down towards them.

"Because most Keybladers I have come to understand are supposed to be friendly." Jayson says.

"You are not Sora." The lion points out.

"No I am not. But the last time I checked he was dead." Jayson replies, Axel gives Jayson an amused look as if he thought that what he said was highly amusing.

"You're lying." The lion says.

"Why would I lie to you?" Jayson asks.

"Why do most things lie?" The lion answers with a question.

"To gain something." Demyx says.

"You are not helping Demyx." Ivory says.

"Oh sorry." Demyx says looking sheepish.

"I have nothing to gain here, except your trust, I am a human, I wouldn't be able to stay like this and control the land, besides I'm fond of my regular body, it has thumbs." Everyone nods in agreement with Jayson.

"Prove it."

"Why can't anyone except my word? Is that so hard to do? People these days." Jayson grumbles as he summons his keyblade. The lion steps back in surprise and bows his head.

"You tell the truth. Forgive me but my reign has not been an easy one. I am Simba." The lion says.

"I am Jayson."

"Eden."

"Ivory.

"Axel."

"Demyx!"

"You are an interesting group." Simba says.

"I suppose we are." Eden says with a chuckle.

"Have you been having any heartless troubles?" Ivory asks.

"No, not since Sora last came here. It's been peaceful." Simba says.

"Really?" Eden asks with surprise.

"I mean the only trouble we ever have is the usual trouble." Simba says.

Jayson whirls around and releases his keyblade and it embeds itself into a heartless on the highest point of Pride Rock. Jayson calls his keyblade to himself.

"Are you sure?" Jayson asks.

"He's good!" Demyx whispers to Axel; Axel nods solemnly.

"Hush." Ivory says.

"That's the first I've seen." Simba remarks.

"They can be stealthy when they wish to be, especially when they wish to take a heart. Stalker and prey tactic, I'm sure you understand." Jayson says; Simba nods.

"So it is no longer safe here?" Simba asks.

"Its never safe anywhere, that's life. But I suggest you stay on your guard. Is there anyone that hates you?" Jayson asks.

"The last person who hated me is dead." Simba replied bitterly.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about a mortal enemy, for now. It seems that they are working on there own." Jayson says.

"It seems?" Simba asks.

"You never know who could be controlling them." Jayson looks over at Axel and Demyx.

"It's not us!" Axel says defensively.

"It better not be." Eden growls.

"Do you mind if we look around?" Ivory asks.

"Go ahead, I'll come with you. You can always use another friend." Simba says; Jayson nods.

"They seem particularly attracted to this area over here." Axel says.

"The Elephant Graveyard." Simba says.

"Are they always attracted to death?" Ivory whispers.

"It's their way; they are attracted to death as they are to life." Demyx says as he and Axel fly in circles over them.

"I wonder why they came back." Eden muses.

"Because no one can ever be free from the darkness in their heart." Axel says.

"Never?" Eden says sounding surprised.

"Never. The dark is a part of the heart just like the light, kind of like a chicken you have the dark meat _and_ the white meat." Demyx says.

"Nice analogy there Demyx." Axel says with a mocking laugh.

"Thank you, I thought it was pretty good." Demyx replies missing the sarcasm.

"We're here." Simba announces.

"Look at them, they've swarmed, how could you have not noticed this?" Jayson asks.

"They must have just arrived." Simba says appalled.

"Jayson!"

"What Ivory?"

"What if it's another ambush?" Ivory asks.

"I didn't think about that." He admits.

"Obviously not." Axel says.

"Shut up!" Jayson says and moves to swat Axel out of the air.

"Hey! No need for violence!" Demyx says.

"Jayson." Eden says. He stops and returns to the issue at hand.

"They can't be working on there own there are far to many of them." Jayson says.

"Well, its not an Organization member." Demyx announces.

"How do you know?" Ivory asks.

"I just do. Its like an awareness, we can tell when the others are controlling the heartless or the nobodies." Demyx says.

"Who is it then?" Eden asks; Demyx shrugs.

"Of course you don't know, because that would be helpful!" Eden says with annoyance.

_Maleficent_

What?

_Maleficent!_

Who are you?

_No the question is who are _you.

You're making no sense.

_Get rid of Maleficent and find DiZ!_

Who are you?!?

_Find DiZ, defeat Maleficent, and find me!_

"Jayson?" Ivory calls.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, come on we need to get rid of these things."

**A/N: Plot twist! Plot twist! How I love the plot twists! Okay lets see sorry this didn't come out when I said it was, I got writers block, but I got a chance to think over the weekend annnnd its all good. Sorry this took forever my computer was having issues! Review loves! **


	22. Find the Other One

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Find the Other One**

**The Keybladers**

"It's like an army of them." Eden gasps as she's shoved from behind.

"It is an army of them." Axel corrects as he throws one of his chakrams.

"Where did they come from?" Ivory yells.

"Who knows? All that matters is getting rid of them." Demyx yells as a few of his water dancers weave through and destroy some heartless.

"There are too many of them. Staying is suicide!" Simba yells.

"He's right. We're way outnumbered. We need a better plan than this." Jayson yells and starts to fight his way out of the fray.

"Jayson! Look!" Eden pointed her keyblade at the large black thing on the cliff.

"It's…" Ivory falters.

"It's a dragon." Jayson whispers, he shakes his head and grabs Eden and Ivory and shoves them through the hole in the fighting and out. He whirled around and moved to go through himself when the heartless closed the way and turned on him. Jayson scowled as he sent heartless moving through achingly slow, fighting every step.

The heartless slowly faded into the ground as if they were forced to be there. They looked at them with their yellow eyes. The dragon lifted its head and looked at Jayson, there was a flash of green light and a woman thing stood in its place. She looked around disdainfully at her surroundings.

"Demyx."

"What?"

"Make me human." Jayson replied.

"What?!"

"You heard me." Jayson said evenly.

"You've lost your mind." Eden said.

"Don't question, just do it." Jayson snapped. Demyx looked surprised but nodded once and complied. Jayson looked down at his hands and walked towards the figure of Maleficent.

"Why if it isn't the keyblader. What happened to the other one? He didn't die did he? I have yet to have my vengeance on him." She said in a cold yet strangely casual tone.

"He could be dead, no really knows, nor cares." Jayson says with a little shrug.

"Really? How odd." Maleficent replied.

"Not really. I mean as long as the Organization gets its objective met they don't care. And as long as the worlds are safe from any heartless or nobody threats they don't care. But you have just become a threat to this world. And for that we will have to begin an undoubtfully long battle to see if light is truly more powerful than darkness. Of course we won't finish it here we'll have at least five different battles in three different places."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No."

"This is very well thought out." She admits grudgingly.

"What can I say I watch a lot of movies."

"I suppose that would affect it." Demyx mumbles.

"I do not want a quarrel with you keyblader, but with the old one. So I will leave here on one condition: find the other one if he still alive, then we'll see what will happen." Maleficent smiled coldly before letting out a peal of evil laughter and disappearing in a flash of green light.

"Over dramatic, sheesh." Demyx says.

"Well, it seems that the psycho lady with the magic will be leaving the Pride Lands alone for now." Ivory says.

"That's good, but now we have to 'find' Sora." Eden says.

"It shouldn't be that hard, I mean we are mostly intelligent," Axel looks pointedly at Demyx.

"HEY!"

"So all we have to do is find DiZ. He should know where Sora is. He's psychic that way." Axel continues ignoring Demyx's protests.

"It's the best plan that I have heard in a while except we have no way of finding him." Jayson points out.

"Well you just continue what you are doing; we are bound to run into him eventually." Axel replies.

"So now we have to go." Jayson says to Simba.

"It is truly safe here now?" Simba asks.

"No, it's never truly safe, but for now it seems you're out of the fire." Jayson replies.

**The Organization**

"There are other forces at work now, sir." Saix says quietly.

"What? How could we have missed this?" Marluxia snaps.

"I did not miss anything. I knew there were large movements of heartless and that that idiot woman was trying to take over the worlds again." Xemnas says smoothly.

"What are we going to do then?" Luxord asks as he tosses up a pair of dice and catches them.

"I am not worried about that. What are the other forces?" Xemnas asks.

"I think it might be the keybladers themselves. They haven't been doing much lately but there has been a sift of power." Saix says.

"Those brats? They can hardly protect the worlds, how are they supposed to cause this 'sift' in power?" Larxene asks snidely, Saix glowers at her but Larxene doesn't seem to care.

"They have been gaining power." Xaldin says.

"Yes, I suppose that we have been much to lenient when it came to them. They must be brought before me soon, before they cross the point of no return." Xemnas says solemnly. The Organization members nod in agreement before leaving the council room.

**The Keybladers**

"So you are actually going to start to look for DiZ?" Demyx asks.

"No. We are going to actually start looking for Sora, and if finding DiZ so happens to lead us to Sora, then so be it." Jayson replies.

"Same difference. Why do you have to be so difficult?" Ivory asks.

"Why does Demyx have to ask stupid questions?" Eden replies before Jayson could; Ivory rolls her eyes and Axel started to snicker.

"Look, I really don't care either way. We have jobs to do and if you don't like it get your Gummi Ship and stop annoying the hell out of me." Jayson snaps.

"Well we just might." Demyx says.

"No we won't." Axel snaps.

"Can we stop arguing?" Ivory asks.

"NO!" Demyx and Axel yell.

"Where are we going?" Jayson asks as he rubs his head.

"Well there is some new activity in Radiant Garden, in a place called Agrabah, and in another place called the Land of the Dragons. It's your turn to choose." Ivory says.

"The Land of the Dragons sounds fine." Jayson says with a sigh.

"Okay."

**A/N:_ It's a little short than per usual but at least I posted, instead of taking a month or so it took me to last time. Anyways, the story will pick, I promise, in the next chapter. Anyways Reviews loves. _**


	23. That's Not the Point

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: That's Not the Point**

**The Keybladers**

"But I don't want to go there!!" Demyx and Axel whine in unison; Jayson's eye twitches as he restrains himself from turning around and strangling the two Nobodies.

"Okay and your point is?" Eden asks.

"That we don't want to go there!" Axel snaps with annoyance.

"What did you do there?" Ivory asks with amusement.

"_We _didn't do anything, the Organization _did_. So the hero's of the Land of the Dragons know about us and are not likely to let us escape so easily." Axel says with annoyance.

"What did you expect? The Organization isn't exactly good." Ivory points out.

"But it's not necessarily evil either." Demyx replies.

"Besides at the time what we were doing seemed right. Isn't good and evil just a perspective, what I might think is good you might say that same thing is evil. It depends on your perspective."

"No, that's where ethics and morals comes in, what's right is right and what is wrong is wrong." Ivory says with a toss of her ivory blonde hair.

"No. Good and evil is black and white, but there is a lot of gray area, a middle I guess. There will always be two sides of the coin. Good is good, but if you believe something enough it is good to you. What Xemnas is doing, he believe sit, its good to him, and you won't be able to tell him different." Demyx finishes.

"Demyx, that was deep." Axel says.

"I do think believe it or not. I just choose not to do it so much that's how people become stressed, and have heart attacks." Demyx replies.

"You guys can't have heart attacks." Jayson points out.

"That is not the point." Demyx says with a hint of mock frustration in his voice.

"No need to get defensive." Jayson says mildly, Demyx scowls at him.

--

Jayson, Eden, and Ivory walked quietly into the armies camp. The sentries looked at them in interest but let them past, from Eden's informative paper told them that the main hero of the world of surprisingly a girl name Mulan. Jayson mention Mulan to one of the guards and he point them to one of the tents to the back of the camp.

"Hello?" Jayson called softly knocking softly on the side of tent.

"Yes, hello?" A worried face appeared out of tent.

"Are you Mulan?" Ivory asks.

"Yes, I am Mulan. Can I help you?"

"Well actually we were wondering if we could help you." Eden says.

"Pardon?"

"Have you been having any heartless issues lately?" Jayson asks cutting to the chase.

"Yes, but I think you should talk to Shang about that he is the captain." Mulan says.

"Well, you are the resident hero and are highly thought of so I think you have a better idea of what's going on, I mean you did help Sora out." Jayson replies.

"You know Sora?" Mulan asks.

"No, but we know of him." Eden says.

"Oh, well we haven't heard from in awhile and the heartless have been acting up and he hasn't come, and it worries me." Mulan says with a furrowed brow.

"Well, I think we can help you." Ivory says soothingly; Mulan looks at her questioningly.

"We're like Sora, we have keyblades and we are here to extract the heartless from the worlds." Jayson says.

"Really! I thought that I would have to do it by myself! I was never as good as a swordsman as Sora! This is a great relief!" Mulan says the worry clearing from her face.

"Hey have you heard anything from the Organization?" Eden asks.

"Or a man named DiZ?" Ivory asks.

"We haven't heard anything from the Organization since Sora was here last. And I've never heard of anyone called DiZ. Is he a friend you are looking for?" Mulan asks.

"Not a friend exactly but we are looking for him, come on I think you know where most of the heartless are, lead on." Jayson says Mulan nods, grabs her sword and exits the tent making her way to the mountain pass.

**The Organization**

"What are they doing?" Axel asks.

"It looks like they're going into the mountain." Demyx replies.

"What? Don't they know that nothing good ever comes from going up into the mountains! No don't go!" Axel says with a mocking smile.

"We should have just went with them." Demyx says.

"Yeah and then we spend half of the time explaining that we come in peace. And the rest of the time running away from people trying to capture and or kill us. Not worth the stress they can do it by themselves." Axel replies.

"Then why are you freaking out?" Demyx asks.

"I am not freaking out, I'm just bored, hey lets go bug Marly-poo!" Axel grins evilly and he and Demyx step through a portal to darkness.

**Somewhere Else**

"Are they alright?" A voice asks worriedly.

"Yes, they're fine. And they shall continue to be my friend." A calm and soothing voice replies.

"Do you think they will find us and them?"

"Undoubtedly. They'll come, because they have questions."

"Will it alter anything, will it cause trouble for them."

"No, they won't be around still. Don't worry my friend all will go as planned."

"I hope that you are right this time."

**The Keybladers**

"That was harder than I thought it would be." Eden says as they stepped onto the Gummi Ship.

"Where are those tow?" Jayson asks.

"Maybe they left, for good?" Eden asks hopefully.

"No such luck." Demyx says as he appears from a portal of darkness, between giggles.

"Where did you go?" Ivory asks.

"To bug Marly-poo." Axel supplies.

"What did you do?" Eden asks accusingly.

"We mocked him, killed his plants, called him gay, and told him that Jayson called his scythe pink, again. Oh and took some of the heat off us from the Organization." Axel replies.

"Well, okay, I mean it is pink." Jayson replies thoughtfully.

"Jayson!" Ivory says.

"They could have got us caught! You guys can't just leave like that! What if they followed us?" Eden snaps.

"But they didn't." Demyx says.

"But she's right!" Ivory snaps, Demyx looks surprised.

"I'm sorry Ivory." He says meekly.

"It doesn't matter, we have other things to do." Ivory snaps and goes over to the worlds map.

"Wow you really pissed her off, and I thought only Jayson could get her that upset." Eden says with mock surprise.

"What?" Demyx asks.

"You should go apologize!" Eden hisses.

"Jayson!" Axel and Demyx whine.

"Do not pull me into this, I'm just the driver." Jayson says as he shakes his head and sits behind the wheel.

"You're supposed to take our side!" Demyx whines.

"I don't want them pissed at me." Jayson says with a shrug.

"Where to next, Ivory?" Jayson says a few moments later.

"Agrabah." She says with a little shrug.

"Agrabah it is!" Eden says with a smile.

"Oh, we haven't been there in awhile." Demyx says.

"You've been there?" Eden asks.

"Only briefly."

"So are you coming with us this time?" Jayson asks.

"No! The last time we went on one of your business calls, there was a crazy lady talking in riddles. We're staying on the ship." Axel says.

"Whatever." Jayson says with annoyance.

"Come on lets go, we're here." Ivory says; Jayson nods and they leave the two Organization alone on the ship.

**A/N: This took forever to come out, and I'm sorry, but I've been really busy, and I wanted to post something before Christmas since I probably won't be able to post anything for awhile. Anyways just a F.Y.I. Review loves!**


	24. Like A Leech

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Like a Leech**

"Come back here street rat!" Yells an angry guard as he runs down the street with his comrades right behind him, then runs into Jayson, knocking into him.

"Move out of the way!" The Guard shouts at him.

"You just ran into me you ass! And I'm the one in the way?" Jayson snarls as he gets up.

"Do you realize who I am?" The guard scoffs.

"Do you know who _I _am?" Jayson shoots back with an annoyed expression.

"I do not, nor do I care! Now move, there is a criminal that I need to catch!"

"No, I'm not done with you!" Jayson says as he stands up slowly and purposely stands in the way.

"Jayson!" Ivory and Eden hiss in warning.

"Sir, he got away!" One of the guards reports to the ringleader.

"Damn, we'll just have to get him later, but you I will deal with now!"

The guard moved to swing his sword at Jayson's head. Jayson ducks under it with ease and knocks the sword out of his hand with a twist of his wrist and then he forced the much larger man down to his knees.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to choose your battles?" Jayson asks mildly as he kicks the sword to the side and release's the guard.

"Now that I have you attention, I never did catch your name." Jayson says casually.

"He's Razoul, he's not very bright." Someone says from behind them.

"Street Rat!" Razoul yells.

"For the record, I am not!" The man replies with annoyance.

"Hi! I'm Aladdin, by the way." The man adds quickly looking at the three teenagers. Eden pulls out her mystical piece of paper with flourish and looks at it briefly.

"Yup, he's the one we want to see!" Eden announces.

"Okay good, now we don't have to worry about finding him." Ivory says.

"Hey, names Jayson."

"Ivory."

"And I'm Eden."

"And we're here to help!" Ivory sayswith blindingly bright smile and chipper voice; Jayson shakes his head.

"We are here to help right?" Ivory asks in confusion.

"Yes! It's just why are you so perky?! It's freaking me out!" Jayson says.

"Fine, I'll just be grouchy all the time." Ivory mumbles with annoyance, shooting a glare at the black haired boy.

"That is not what I said, and you know it." Jayson says with annoyance.

"Sure it is!" Ivory says.

"GAH! We'll worry about that later! Business first." Eden says.

"Right!" Ivory and Jayson say with a nod.

"So Aladdin, can we talk somewhere where we don't have incompetent guards breathing down out necks?" Jayson asks.

"HEY! We're standing right here!" One of the guards yells. Eden rolls her eyes with annoyance waving a hand at them in dismissal.

"Sure! Follow me!" Aladdin says and takes off down the street.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YOU HEAR ME! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Razoul yells.

"Don't mind him, he's always yelling that at me, he's just upset that I'm marrying the princess even though I was born and raised on the streets. Or am a 'street rat' as he so calls me." Aladdin says.

"Really! It must be love then." Ivory says with a dreamy smile.

"Razoul?" Aladdin says with distaste.

"NO! The princess!" Eden and Ivory yell.

"Oh, yeah well I think it is." Aladdin says sheepishly.

"Not that I want to interrupt this or anything but, I really think we need to talk about the problem at hand." Jayson says.

"What problem at hand?" Aladdin asks.

"Well do you have a problem, with like heartless and stuff?" Eden asks.

"Well, lately there had been a increase of activity, like when Jafar was around. But Sora and I, we made sure he wouldn't come back. Who are you guys really? And why haven't we seen you before?" Aladdin asks with surprise and curiousity.

"Well, we're the Keybladers. We get rid of heartless and nobodies and the works." Ivory says.

"And you haven't heard of us because we only started doing the job recently." Jayson adds.

"What happened to Sora?" Aladdin asks.

"That's a good question Aladdin." Eden says.

"But you see the thing is we know that something is up here, or we wouldn't have come, so do you think it is at all possible that this Jafar fellow is back?" Jayson says.

"Well he was a sorcerer, but then he turned into a genie." Aladdin muses.

"Well, maybe someone released him!" Eden says.

"Well do you know where he would be?" Ivory asks Aladdin.

"No, but my friend Genie would. I just have to find him." Aladdin says.

"Al! Little buddy!" Something large and blue pops in the room.

"Genie!"

"You won't believe what is happening!!" Genie yells.

"Jafar escaped his prison-" Eden begins.

"And is planning to take over-" Ivory adds.

"And is planning to kill Aladdin in the process?" Jayson concludes.

"How did you know! I wanted to tell Aladdin!" Genie mockingly sulks.

"Well, will you help us out?" Aladdin asks.

"Its our job, so yeah!" Eden says brightly.

"Great! Come on lets go!"

**The Organization**

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Xemnas asks.

"Well, they keep moving." Xigbar says.

"And we don't know what they're doing." Luxord adds.

"We don't even no if they're on our side or not!" Xaldin concludes.

"I thought you knew." Xemnas says pointedly to Saix; Saix shrugs.

"All we know is that they pop up randomly and destroy Marluxia's garden." Saix says.

"They'll pay." Marluxia says darkly.

"And that they keep sending out interesting videos of Larxene and Marluxia together." Luxord adds with a snicker.

"Damn them!" Larxene screeches.

"No screeching at the meeting table." Zexion says mildly.

"Well at least I don't cheat when I play Xemnas at cards." Larxene says acidly to Luxord.

"You cheat?" Xemnas yells.

"It's a lie! A vicious lie!" Luxord yells.

"Why do we even have these meetings?" Zexion asks with a sigh.

**Axel and Demyx**

"Well at least they got the videos." Axel says; Demyx snickers.

**The Keybladers**

"That was harder than I expected, its good to have genie magic on our side." Eden says as the four of them sit on the flying carpet.

"I didn't expect him to be so angry." Aladdin says.

"Well everyone has there issues." Jayson says.

"Yeah, like Jafar, he doesn't have a happy place or a laughing place. A sad man that one is." Genie agrees.

"Well, this is our stop! Until we see you next!" Jayson says.

"Bye!"

--

"Now where to?" Eden asks as they walk onto the ship.

"Radiant Garden." Jayson says.

"Okay! Maybe we should go talk to Merlin! He'll know what's going on!" Ivory says; they all nod in agreement.

"We're back!" Axel yells as he and Demyx appear on the ship.

"Damn and I was hoping we got rid of you." Jayson mumbles.

"NEVER! We'll stay here like blood sucking leeches." Demyx announces.

"That's just gross." Eden says, everyone nods in agreement except Demyx.

"Where to now?" Axel asks.

"Radiant Garden."

"Oh! Can we go?" Demyx asks.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"HEY!"

"Is there no escaping you?" Jayson moans.

"Well we're going." Axel and Demyx say.

"Fine, just don't cause any trouble." Eden says.

"We're almost there." Ivory says.

"Good."

**A/N: Next chapter, Tron's world!**


	25. Malfunction?

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Malfunction?**

**Keybladers**

"Ah, just like old times." Axel says with a little sigh as they walk into the marketplace of Radiant Garden.

"What?"

"We have never had any times here with you." Jayson says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Demyx and I have been here before." Axel says.

"Yeah, I faded for the first time on the outskirts of this town." Demyx says with a little shudder.

"Really?" Ivory asks.

"Yeah, Sora did me in." Demyx says with a shrug, as if it was common knowledge.

"Real surprise there, he killed off most of the Organization." Axel says.

"Yeah and you did the ones that he didn't." Eden points out.

"How do you know that?" Axel demands.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replies.

"Yes I would!" He shouts.

"Shut up!" Jayson says.

"She started it."

"I DID not."

"I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" Jayson replies irritably.

"We're here." Ivory says.

"I think it would be best for all parties if you stayed out here." Eden says; everyone nods and she, Jayson, and Ivory walk inside the old wizards house.

"Merlin?" Ivory calls out softly.

"Who are you?" a voice calls from in front of a large computer.

"No the question is who are _you_?" Eden replies smoothly.

"Cid! Who wants to know?" Cid replies, coming to stand in front of the three teens.

"Well aren't you an interestin' bunch." He mumbles.

"It's not nice to stare." Eden says with honeyed venom; Cid scowls at her.

"Cid! Squally said to-" A girl in black barges into the room.

"Who are these people?" She asks curiously circling them once, then standing by Cid; Cid looks annoyed.

"Yuffie."

"That is the GREAT Ninja Yuffie to you, and you as well." Yuffie says pointing at them; Jayson raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything, Eden snickers.

"Where's Merlin?" Jayson asks.

"Why do you want to know?" Yuffie and Cid ask.

"Why do you want to know why we want to know?" Eden returns; Yuffie looks confused for a moment and Cid looks if at all possible, more annoyed.

"Why do you want to know why we want know why you want to know?" Yuffie says.

"This is going nowhere." Jayson says with a sigh.

"Really, I beat her!" Eden replies, then says, "Why do want to know why we want know why you want to know why we want to know why we want to know why you want to know?" Eden smiles evilly.

"If you won't tell us we'll find him ourselves." Ivory says.

"And how are you going to do that?" Cid asks.

"We have our connections." Ivory replies while Jayson drags Eden out the door.

"Hey! We still don't know who you are!" Yuffie yells.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Jayson replies with a smirk as he walks out the door.

"Was he there?" Demyx calls from the roof.

"What are you two doing up there?" Eden asks.

"Well, they might have attacked us; you know the whole 'the Organization is bad' thing." Axel replies.

"And no he wasn't." Ivory asks.

"Well then, where to next?" Demyx asks as he and Axel jump down.

"To the castle, we're going to look for him since no one can give us a straight answer." Jayson replies.

"I know, people today." Demyx agrees.

"What are talking about you never give a straight answer." Axel states.

"I DO TOO!" Demyx wails.

**Someone Else**

"There they are." A voice comments.

"They're getting closer; soon they'll be upon us." A second voice responds.

"We have anticipated this, it is part of the plan, besides they won't find us until we want them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

**Keybladers**

"Are you sure that he'll be back here?" Axel asks.

"No." Jayson replies.

"Then why are we here?" Axel asks.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Eden asks.

"Well, no."

"Then shut up!" Eden snaps; and the glaring contest between the two commenced.

"Wow, this place is huge." Ivory comments.

"Yeah, and we haven't even gotten to the courtyard!" Demyx says brightly.

"Do you know the way?" Ivory asks curiously, Demyx shuffles his feet and mumbles something.

"Kind of, I haven' come back here since well, I was defeated, it's embarrassing." Demyx says.

"Well, that's better than nothing lead on." Jayson says.

"Besides if something attacks, they'll attack you first." Eden calls.

"Thanks that's very reassuring." Demyx replies sarcastically.

"Here to help." Eden says with an evil smile.

"Yeah right!" Axel mutters.

"I know I'm right." She shoots back at him with a smirk; Jayson sighs and walks next Demyx as they cross the courtyard and go up the winding path to cross another courtyard to finally enter.

"How many damn courtyards are there? It's ridiculous." Axel complains.

"Talk to the architect not me," Jayson replies.

"I hear voices up a head." Ivory whispers.

"Why are we whispering?" Demyx whispers.

"Because Ivory hears voices, why are _you_ whispering?" Eden whispers back.

"Oh!"

"SHHHH!"

"Sorry."

"_I don't understand what's happening, this has never happened before."_

"_I don't know what to tell you Leon." _

"That's Merlin!" Eden hisses; Jayson nods and they slowly move up to the door to eavesdrop.

"_It just doesn't make sense! It's frustrating; Tron is very good about making sure things like this don't happen. He has never had a malfunction before." _The voice says with certainty and a bit of annoyance.

" _I believe you, I just don't think It's anything I can help you with, maybe you should ask Cid, you need to go down there anyway, Cid said something about strangers coming in and being vague, or something like that." _Came Merlin's reply.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Jayson murmurs.

"You and me both." Eden agrees.

"_Well, I suppose that we should head back then." _Leon finally says.

"Shit." Jayson mutters as he try to back away from the door as quickly as possible, fortunately for him he got away fast enough, unfortunately for the rest of the gang they did not and soon the door was opening and falling through the door, and landing on Leon's feet.

"This is quite the scene." Merlin comments before looking over at Jayson.

"Well I suppose something good did come, and it isn't on the floor." Merlin adds.

"Yeah well, I'm awesome like that." Jayson replied.

"Who are you?" Leon asks.

"Who we are is none of your damn business." Eden quips from the ground.

"They are the keybladers." Merlin says; Eden scowls.

"Did you happen to stop by my house earlier?" Merlin asks.

"Maybe." Axel begins.

"Maybe not." Demyx finishes; Jayson rolls his eyes.

"Yes we did." Jayson states with annoyance.

"Well that explains that, but why you had to torture Cid.." Merlin trails off.

"You're just upset that it wasn't you." Leon remarks; Merlin looks irritated at Leon.

Jayson sighs loudly as he helps Eden and Ivory up off the ground, while Axel and Demyx brush off their black Organization coats.

"So do these keybladers have names?" Leon asks.

"That depends." Ivory starts.

"Who wants to know?" Eden finishes.

"Will you two stop it! You're acting worse then those two." Jayson says as he points in the general direction of where Demyx and Axel are standing.

"HEY!"

"Leon." Leon replies.

"Jayson."

"Ivory."

"Eden."

"Well at least you guys look like you know what you're doing, now." Leon says.

"Yeah well, comes with the job, you adapt or you die, and even though my life sucks right now, I want to hang around for awhile." Leon nods in understanding at Jayson's words.

"Now then why have you come back here?" Merlin asks.

"Getting odd readings here, and then we heard about trouble with this Tron fellow, so we figured that's the cause and we are here to fix it." Ivory says.

"Follow me then." Leon says and turns re-entering the room that he was about to leave; they all follow him silently. Leon moves to another large room with a computer and quickly enters the password.

"I'm thinking that there is some kind of virus in his system, but we don't know what is, what I need you to do is figure out what it is so we can help him off." Leon explains briefly.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Eden asks.

"Stand over there." Leon states; they move to where he directs and stand there looking at him expectantly.

"See you in a few." Leon says as a red of beam of light engulfs them.

"I think this is what he meant." Eden mutters as they stare slowly realizing that they were inside of the computer itself.

**A/N: They are now in Tron's world, and in the next chapter there adventures in Tron's world begin, but don't fret the next chapter will be out soon, hopefully.**


	26. Crashing

**Wow. E Gad an update!

* * *

**

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Crashing**

**The Keybladers**

"I wonder if we'll even be able to fix the problem." Ivory says worriedly as they moved around the room looking for clues.

"_Are you guys okay?" _Leon's voice calls from 'outside'.

"Yeah we're good." Eden replies in the general direction of where Leon 's voice came from.

"_Okay, what you need to do is find Tron_." Leon says.

"Well we don't beat around the bush now do we? Where do we find Tron?" Eden asks.

"_Look around, either you'll find him, the virus, or he'll find you_." Leon replies.

"That makes me feel warm and fuzzy, nothing like going into a mission blindfolded." Jayson mutters.

"Well lets get moving then, we're burning, err... whatever." Eden finishes a bit lamely.

"Yeah, we know." Ivory replies; Jayson smiles and makes his way out towards a large ramp.

"Do you know where this leads?" Ivory asks.

"Uh, maybe the I/O Tower." Jayson says with a shrug.

"How do you know that?" Eden asks.

"Well, this is basically a computer, except a world, and there was a sign." Jayson says.

"Oh."

"There're signs?" Eden asks with surprise.

"Yeah."

"I see that Axel and Demyx didn't join us." Jayson mutters.

**The Organization**

"I see you have returned." Xemnas says disdainfully at the two Organization members in front of him.

"Yeah, well, things to do, you know." Demyx answers vaguely, he smiles like a fool.

"More important than say, becoming whole?" Saix snaps from behind.

"Hey, don't get you panties in a twist Berserker, we were doing things beneficial to us." Axel replies mockingly.

"Sir?" Saix questions.

"It seems that there is no other explanation than that. For they wouldn't turn on us would they?" Xemnas asks, the challenge barely an undertone.

"Yeah, we have our interests at 'heart' so to speak." Axel agrees.

**The Keybladers**

"You surprised?" Eden asks.

"Nope, just trying to figure out when they left." Jayson replies.

"Probably before we got shoved into the transporter." Eden remarks.

"You know, I noticed that Leon and Merlin didn't really notice them." Ivory remarks.

"Huh?"

"I mean, come on they're from the Organization, and Leon would have known who they were and attacked immediately. Its kind of strange, like some how they were hiding themselves." Ivory finishes with a little shrug.

"It doesn't surprise my, I mean we don't know what their motives are. They're probably spies." Eden agrees.

"Why do you think I've been keeping them around." Jayson says as he steps up in front of a large ramp.

"What?"

"Give me some credit, there anything but honest and why would they help us, it's not in their best interest. Besides Sora killed Demyx, and Axel is known for switching sides. As the saying goes keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." Jayson says with a smirk.

"Do you think they're going to betray us?" Ivory asks quietly.

"At this point, the question is who isn't going to betray us. We're in over our heads, and it doesn't look like anyone is going to pull us out." Eden remarks as they move up the ramp closer to the I/O Tower.

"I hope we can end this, I'm tired of this, I'm tired of wondering if we'll find what we need, or that we're going to be betrayed. I just want it to end." Ivory mutters and Eden nods her head in agreement.

"But do you want to know what's truly frightening? I don't know if we can." Jayson replied as he entered the room.

**The Organization**

"Do you think they believed us?" Demyx asks as he and Axel walk down the hall of the World That Never Was.

"Probably not, I'm not exactly trustworthy, and they think you're a fool who will go along with anything, but Xemnas thinks we're valuable. So long as that does not change we will be able to do what is necessary." Axel replies.

"More importantly do you think _they _trust us?" Demyx asks.

"Well the girls might, but the boy isn't a fool, maybe if we had gotten there sooner but that's in the past. All we can do is tread lightly and make sure that they do not find out our plans. Any of them, we can't afford to change them this late in the game." Axle replies.

"What are you two whispering about?" Larxene asks snidely as she walks up to them.

"Why if it isn't the Savage Nymph. We were simply plotting your permenant demise." Axel replies coldly.

"HA! That won't happen. Probably because this time you and the idiot will go before me." Larxene replies with venom.

"You know you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep dear heart, now why don't you go find a closet for you and Marly-poo to hide in." Axel says with a smirk. Larxene's face pales with anger as she screeches and lunges at them. Axel snickers as he side steps her.

"Temper temper." He says chidingly. Larxene scowls and stomps off.

"You know she might be telling the truth." Demyx remarks.

"How so?" Axel asks.

"They might be starting another uprising, I mean this plan of Xemnas's is taking longer than it should. And it wouldn't be the first time." Demyx explains.

"You know you may be right. We'll just have to wait and see, because that would play out perfectly." Axel remarks with a smirk.

**The Keybladers**

"I wonder is that glowy thing supposed to be a sick pink?" Eden asks.

"I don't think so, I think its supposed to be a cheery yellow." Ivory replies.

"Do you think this where Tron is?" Ivory adds.

"I have no idea." Jayson replies.

"Well lets ask!" Eden replies.

"And how-"

"HELLOOOOO! TRON! ARE YOU IN HERE?!" Eden yells.

"Well there's always that." Jayson remarks. Eden smirks at him as she yells again.

"Maybe this is the virus." Ivory points out.

"It possible."

"Sora?" A call returns.

"Tron?" Ivory questions.

"Yes." Came the sighing reply.

"That doesn't sound good." Jayson mutters before the ground began to shake.

**Outside the Computer**

"They're taking their sweet time." Leon mutters.

"You worried?" Aerith asks.

"No." Leon replies.

"If you say so." Aerith replies with a smile and a shrug.

"What's happening?" Leon asks as he moves closer to the computer.

"That doesn't look good." Aerith remarks.

"Shit!"

"What!"

"The computer's crashing!"

* * *

**Hello hello hello! Long time no update I know! I lied I said 'Next one out soon' and when was that? Last month or something like that so almost two months? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've just been doing other stuff so this kind of just got shoved to the other side, and I moved and school been hell and yeah. And I had to rethink things because I somehow threw myself a curve ball when I was least expecting it plot wise, if you know what I mean. And I had to think about how much longer this story is going to be and yeah. So forgive meeeee! And while you're at it, review please? Thank you loves!**


	27. Do I Look Like A Computer Engineer?

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Do I Look Like a Computer Engineer?**

**The Organization**

Axel moved around his 'room' with disgust as he looked at his various personal items. Of course they went through them; he would be a fool if he thought otherwise. They were probably looking for any evidence that he would betray them, again. Not that he was that stupid, he wasn't Marly-poo or Larxene who skulked around with their schemes printed plain to see on their faces, they needed to give him more credit. Axel scowls with disgust as he looked at various broken items and places where some of his stuff should have been but no longer were.

_Damn thieves! _Axel seethed as he stood in front of his door, as if waiting for something. His patience was rewarded by someone knock twice, then a pause, then tree times, then twice more. Axel rolled his eyes and opened his door to allow Demyx into his room. Demyx looked over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. Axel raised an eyebrow at him and Demyx shrugged defensively.

"That's what they do in the movies." Demyx muttered defensively.

"Oh so that was what the weird knocking was." Axel replied.

"It wasn't weir-oh right, um so what's up?" He finally asked.

"I don't know, you tell me, _you _were the one who was supposedly gathering information. Axel replied.

"Oh right, ummm…"

"Demyx…"

"Okay, so the thing is…"

**The Keybladers**

"JAYSON!!!!" Ivory yelled.

"WHAT?" He yelled back.

"FIX THIS!!!!" Eden and Ivory both wailed.

"FIX THIS? DO I LOOK LIKE A BLOODLY COMPUTER ENGINEER?" Jayson yelled back as the ground shook.

**Outside the Computer**

"Leon fix it!" Aerith told him with concern.

"Do I look like a computer engineer…" Leon pauses.

"What?" Aerith asks with more concern.

"Nothing, just had a feeling that some else has said that recently. Anyway go get Cid! He should be able to fix this…hopefully…" Aerith nodded and ran out the room.

"Alright, let's see what I can do…" Leon muttered as he started typing on the keyboard quickly.

**The Keybladers**

"HEY TRON!!!" Jayson yelled as he dragged Eden and Ivory to more stable ground.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh……"

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET IT TOGETHER? I MEAN NO OFFENSE BUT DYING INSIDE THIS COMPUTER IS **NOT **ON MY LIST OF THINGS TO DO TODAY!!!" Jayson yelled again.

"Do you really think that will help? Ivory wailed.

"No, but it made me feel a hell of a lot better." Jayson shot back. The ground gave one final sway before calming. Jayson waved at Ivory and Eden to stay where they were. He moved carefully over to where he thought Tron was, and looked in.

"Tron?" He called.

"Yes?" Can a weak reply.

"Hey buddy, why don't you come up here? We want to help you." Jayson called down. He felt the ground sift then, who assumed was Tron appeared behind him. He looked green and hand something sticking out of his side, which looked rather painful, it looked like a long pole was sticking out of him.

"So, 'sup?" Jayson asked. Tron looked at him blearily and blinked a few times.

"You are not Sora." He said finally.

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm Jayson and I was told that it would be in my best interest to help you out." Jayson replies carefully.

"Help? Well it does seem that I am having a bit of," Tron pauses and looks at the pole in his side, "trouble." He finished. Jayson's eyes were also on the pole in Tron's side.

"Yeah, no kidding. Now then is that the problem? Is that the virus?" Jayson asked.

"Virus?"

Eden and Ivory had moved up behind Jayson. They both had their eyes on Tron, concern written on there faces.

"Yeah, Leon told us that you were having issues, and that we were the only ones he thought could help." Eden said quietly.

"Well I don't know how you could help…" Tron replied.

"Hey, humor me for a second here." Jayson replied.

**The Organization**

"…so yeah." Demyx finished. Axel looked at him with surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yup, you would be surprised at the things that they say in front of me. And that's not all, I heard Marluxia and Larxene were going to find a closet to be alone." Demyx added with a smirk.

"I knew it. We should tell everyone, but first, business before pleasure." Axel replied. Demyx looked downcast for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to cause an uprising, stop an uprising, and continue to help the Keybladers, or just do our own thing." Axel said to himself.

"I thought we were already doing all of those things, well except the starting and stopping an uprising." Demyx pointed out.

"True, I think we need to go bug those kids some more." Axel replied with an evil smirk.

**The Keybladers**

"You want to what?!" Ivory and Eden yelled.

"Well it's up to you Tron." Jayson replies with a shrug.

"Well it's not like I can feel pain or anything so, I suppose if you think it will work." Tron replied uncertainly, a first for the poor computer program.

"All right now don't move, and err brace yourself." Jayson said before lunging forward and grabbing the pole with both hands and pulling. Tron seemed to shimmer for a moment as if he were going to fade out. Jayson gave one more pull and the pole, or spear, slid out of his side. Jayson looked at it carefully; Eden looked over his shoulder with her head tilted to the side.

"Tron, are you okay?" Ivory asked.

"How the hell did you get _that _in you?" Eden asked. Tron shrugged.

"That tells me everything." Eden exclaims sarcastically.

"So what is this thing?" Jayson asks.

"It looks like a spear." Eden remarks.

"Thanks I can see that." Jayson replies with annoyance.

"Is it some sort of virus? Hey Tron, can you tell if it is?" Ivory asked. Tron, who now looked like he was back to normal walked over to it, he looked at it but didn't touch it.

"It seems like it is, I don't know how it got past my software." Tron replies.

"Someone put it in here." Jayson replied.

"How, they couldn't from the outside." Tron replied.

"They came in, through the portal, but why would anyone want to and who?" Ivory replied catching on to Jayson's line of thought.

"Because with out this system, for the most part, Radiant Garden is defenseless against any sort of attack; leaving us vulnerable." Tron replied.

"And I bet it was our most favorite people ever." Jayson says sarcastically. The three teenagers look at each other before saying, "The Organization."

**Outside the Computer**

Leon leaned forward looking at the computer intently. Cid was swearing about how everything was always going wrong and that no one could ever fix it for themselves. Leon sighed with relief when Cid leaned back and looked at him.

"Why the hell did you bring me over here? There is nothing wrong with this damn computer." Cid told him gruffly. Aerith smiled with relief and Cid got up and grumbled something about going back to Merlin's house.

"They fixed it!" She said with a smile.

"Well that's what they're there for." Leon replied with a shrug.

"They should be coming back soon-" Aerith began to ask, when there was a flash of light and the three teenagers stood behind them.

"Speaking of whom." Leon said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, whatever." Eden grumbled.

"So what happened?" Aerith asked.

"Someone entered the system, the way we did, and planted a virus on Tron, we don't know exactly what kind, or even if it is a virus so we brought it back to have Merlin take a look at it." Jayson replied, then showed them the long spear.

"Damn." Leon murmured.

"No shit." Jayson replied.

* * *

"This is very interesting." Merlin murmured as he circled around the table, muttering different incantations, touching the spear every once in a while. His furry white eyebrows where furrowed as he looked at it intently. He eventually stopped, and grabbed a handkerchief out of the air and mopped his face with it. 

"So, is it mystical or technical?" Leon asked.

"Mystical." Merlin replied.

"But what _is _it? What does this spear do?" Eden asks with annoyance.

"It seems that it slowly drains the energy, the life energy that is of the person that has it in possession. It may have some other properties but that is irrelevant, it also seems to have been tinkered with so that it affects electronics instead of humans, which is why it did not affect you." Merlin concluded looking at Jayson, who had had the spear last.

"Great. That's absolutely wonderful, we have a life sucking spear." Jayson says sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea who planted it?" Leon asked Jayson.

"The Organization of course. Who else would want this world to be vulnerable to attack, he wants as many hearts as possible and it seems that waiting around for them aren't to his liking anymore." Jayson replies.

"Do you have any idea what he is planning?" Leon asks.

"No, but I have an idea." Jayson replies.

"Care to tell us?"

"Sure, now then I don't know if this is the Organizations 'master plan' but what I think they are doing is gathering as many hearts as possible to make his own Kingdom Hearts, to make all them whole again."

"But they tried and failed before." Leon replies.

"Yeah, but they figured that with Sora dead that they might actually be able to do it, and didn't expect us to come along and mess with his plans. But the thing is, no it's not important." Jayson waves a hand dismissively.

"No, wait continue, I have a feeling this is important." Merlin remarks.

"Whatever, it doesn't explain the time. If it has been a hundred years, why the hell are all of you still alive? It doesn't seem probable. Now that gets me to thinking, what if it hasn't been a hundred years, what if all of this a part of there 'master plan' that they weren't able to go through with the last time. What if it hasn't been a hundred years?" Jayson finally says.

"What?" Everyone says.

"Well, I thought about it before, but what if all the worlds were in some sort of time loop, for whatever reason, and Sora isn't dead. This would give the Organization all the time they needed, but as a part of there 'master plan' they still needed a keyblader, but with Sora missing they could only wait, now I'm not saying that this is the truth there are a lot of holes here, and that's why we need to find Sora." Jayson says.

"A time loop…" Merlin murmurs with surprise.

"It makes sense I guess, I mean all of come here saying it's been a hundred years, but it's scarcely been four months." Yuffie says.

"But why?" Ivory asks.

"That my friend is a good question and I think that only once person knows the answer to that." Jayson says.

"And who would that be?" Eden asks.

"Sora."

* * *

**AHHHHH! Update, I tried to make this one looooong because I felt kind of bad, I've been doing other things, but not this ficlet, but I have everything planned out I just have to write it down. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed it so far and I have officially decided that this wonderful ficlet shall end soon, it's looking like there will only be three more chapters if everything goes according to plan. I'll try to update this story some more soon. Please review!!!**


	28. Twilight Town

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Twilight Town**

**The Cornerstone of Light**

King Mickey was assumed to be dead. Only the foolish believed that and as ifs the way of the worlds there are quite a few fools. One hundred years have past without time moving at all, except in Twilight Town. DiZ said that there was a reason for this because he needed certain people to come to existence while Sora was away. King Mickey wasn't surprised to learn that DiZ had survived after the encounter they all had with the Organization but he was surprised that he had hid away the three people who could stop the restored Organization.

"Old friend I understand that this is hard to except." DiZ had told him earlier when he had finally showed him where the original Keybladers were.

"Soon they will awake." DiZ says quietly a little ways away from him.

"What about the other three?" Mickey asked, thinking about the three teenagers who had unknowingly suffered for the original Keybladers.

"They were never meant to face off with the Organization." DiZ replied.

"How long do you think we have until they come?"

"They are determined to have answers; they will find me soon I should think. Only they can awake them." DiZ replies.

"I hope you're right."

**Radiant Garden**

"I didn't think you would be leaving so soon again." Merlin told them as they made their way towards the Gummy Ship.

"We have to; there are too many unanswered questions." Jayson replied as he took the mystical spear from Merlin.

"Are you sure you guys are safe with that thing?" Aerith asks with concern.

"Yeah, it should be a useful weapon against the Organization, due to the fact that they're not human." Jayson replies.

"They're not computer programs either." Leon points out.

"Eh technicalities." Eden replies with a smile. They smile once more before stepping onto the ship again.

"I didn't think we would be going home so soon." Ivory murmured as they made their way to the front of the ship.

"I know but something's there and I think it might be important." Jayson replies.

**The World That Never Was**

"Going to Twilight Town eh?" Axel mumbles under his breath.

"Yes, that was what we heard last." Saix says to Xemnas.

"Sir, perhaps Demyx and I can handle this?" Axel asks.

"Go." Xemnas replies with a dismissive gesture. Axel smiles and he and Demyx step into a portal.

**Twilight Town**

Eden let out a loud sigh as they stepped out onto the familiar areas of their hometown. Ivory smiles at Eden, mostly likely sharing the same thoughts as Eden, it was good be back, even if it was only for a little while.

"Race you!" Eden yells and sprints off.

"Ah hell no!" Jayson yells and takes off behind her, Ivory laughing and running behind the both of them. Eden looks back at Jayson who is quickly closing the distance between them and runs into someone. Jayson skids to a halt next to Eden who had fallen on the ground with the person she had run into on impact.

"Ow." She groaned on the ground before shooting a dirty look to the boy who she knocked over.

"You should watch where you're going." He snapped angrily at her. Jayson grabbed Eden's hand and helped off the ground, at this point in time Ivory had caught up to the rest of the gang.

"Who's he?" Ivory asks, looking at the tough thug looking boy in front of them.

"I should be asking you that! I've never seen you around here before." The boy snapped back him.

"That's funny, since we've lived here our whole lives and we've never seen your ugly mug anywhere." Eden snaps back.

"Seifer want us to take of these punks." The boy behind the other boy, Seifer, asks.

"No, I could take of them myself." Seifer replies.

"That is highly doubtful." Jayson replies with a smirk. Seifer's cold gaze turns to him and they immediately go into a glaring contest, in the end Seifer looks away when he notices another group of kids coming along.

"What are you doing here?" Seifer as snidely.

"Back off Seifer." The blonde of the other group retorts.

"I could say the same to you Hayner." Seifer replies. Jayson snorts with disgust.

"I don't have time for this, go play your childish games with someone who cares." Jayson says as he starts to move to the Tram Station.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Seifer snaps.

"I really not tell you, I mean you like one of those kind of people who stalk innocent people." Eden replies with a smirk. Seifer growls but lets them pass.

"I'll get them when they come back."

"Whatever."

**Axel and Demyx**

"Oh Oh! There they are!" Demyx yells excitedly, pointing at the three keybladers.

"I see them." Axel replies with annoyance, Demyx shrugs and poofs next to them, Axel sighs and does the same.

"I see you decided to join us again." Jayson comments.

"Did you really think we would leave you kids alone?" Axel asks.

"No but one can hope." Jayson replies with a smirk.

"So where are we going?" Demyx asks.

"No clue." Jayson replies with a shrug.

"What?"

"I'm a little thrown, everyone here, I've never seen them before, its like a completely different world." Jayson says with a shrug.

"I don't know, it looks the same from the last time I was here, but a little surprising that everyone here hasn't died, considering its been about one hundred years." Axel comments. Jayson stops and looks at Axel for a long moment.

"Of course, why not! Of course we're in the Twilight Town of the past, that makes _perfect _sense." Jayson says sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do?" Ivory asks.

"Take a look around." Jayson replies with a world weary shrug.

**The Keybladers**

"We have been everywhere in this damn city except for that old abandoned mansion." Axel groans as they trudge along the streets of Twilight Town.

"That's our next and last stop." Jayson says.

"Really?" Demyx asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I think what we've been looking for is there." Jayson replies.


	29. Answers

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Answers**

**The Mansion**

They looked at the abandoned mansion that they had run around in so often in their childhood with a little bit of fear. It was the end of the line here, this was it, and whatever they faced and learned would change everything for them. They would have to be fools not to realize that. Jayson let out a bitter laugh as he looks at the gates.

"We should go in." Jayson says quietly with a shove at the gate, he looked at everyone a little surprised to see the two Organization members still there with them.

"Yeah, let's go." Eden agreed and strode past him with a calm exterior that was most likely fake. Jayson smiles and enters behind her, the other three trailing behind them.

"I bet he's in the library." Ivory says.

"Hmm?"

"Well it just seems like our best option." Ivory says with a shrug, Jayson nods and they all move to the library, opening the door slowly.

"I don't see anyone." Demyx announces loudly.

"No really?" Eden snaps sarcastically. Demyx smiles and shrugs.

"What's this?" Jayson murmurs and he moves across the room. He looks at Axel who 'accidentally bumps something next to him, causing the floor to disappear and a set of stairs and a secret lab to appear.

"Well let's go." Jayson murmured long since given up on trying to get the secrets out of the two 'clueless' Organization members, they would have their answers soon enough.

**DiZ**

"They have entered the lab." He announced to no one in particular. He stared at the three keybladers with mild amusement as they shoved the two Organization members into the lab, cursing and glaring at each other. DiZ sighed and wondered wearily if he should have taken Mickey's offer of being there when the headstrong teenagers arrived. He watched them make their way though the lab with a guided ease that few people came across naturally. He knew that they probably would like what he had done to them, but he also knew that it was necessary; he just hoped that they would give him enough time to explain. He looked at the screen once more before turning and facing the door.

**The Keybladers**

Jayson watched the door open in front of him at his presence and looked at the man who was standing and facing him. Jayson took note of the head wrap and the strange clothing. He also noticed that he was favoring his left side slightly, as if he had been injured recently. He was obviously old and had an aura of wisdom around him that was hard to mistake.

"I take it you are DiZ." Jayson said quietly, moving closer to the man before he could answer gripping the blade he hadn't realized he had summoned in one had and the spear in the other.

"I am. I'm surprised that you found me so soon." DiZ admits in a tone that suggested surprise and something that Jayson couldn't quite define.

"Yeah well making sure that worlds weren't falling to the darkness took up some of our time; maybe you should have come and met us since it seems obvious that you were expecting us." Eden replies in an edged voice, Jayson could sense the bitterness that he himself felt himself rolling off her for a moment, before she calmed herself down and stood close to Ivory.

"Perhaps I should have." DiZ replied.

"Perhaps." Ivory echoed quietly putting a restraining hand on her best friends shoulder.

"So where are the wonderful Sora and his entourage of evil fighting friends?" Jayson asked with annoyance. DiZ raised an obscured eyebrow.

"You know that Sora is-"

"Alive? Oh yeah, wasn't so hard to figure out considering the fact that our world seemed the only one to age while everyone else claimed to have seen him in at least the last three months, instead of one hundred years." Jayson answered with a humorless laugh.

"I mean we've only been told by the second big bad to go find him." Eden replied.

"Because we're not who they want to take out." Ivory finishes.

"Not to mention the fact that the Organization keeps stalking us." Ivory adds as an after thought. Axel and Demyx shrug as if to say that they might have been stalking them.

"Maybe I should explain." DiZ finally says with a sigh.

"Yes that would be quite wise." Jayson answers.

"You see after saving the worlds once more, Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi were summoned again before the King to fight a raising evil." DiZ pauses and looks at the three teenagers appraisingly.

"I, however, questioning the need for this put the three hero's into a state of rest to heal and be awoken when it was time for them to take the evil out. The King eventually agreed with me and I enlisted three people unknowingly to fight off the forces of darkness." DiZ pauses as if he were thinking about the best thing to say.

"These three people sadly died soon after they started, because I knew this would upset the King, I did not inform him of these said events and with much effort held the darkness at bay myself while painstakingly creating you." DiZ looked at the three teenagers for a moment. Demyx jaw was hanging open and Axel looked thoughtful. Ivory looked shocked, Eden indignant, and Jayson bitter.

"I knew there was something different about you three! You were like us only not!" Axel declared after a moment.

"We are not like you." Eden retorted tartly.

"This is true. You are not nobodies you all have hearts, it took me months to find the hearts of the original resistance. You are still them but different. So I created a past for you here that would keep you safe as you finished coming into your own."

"Like what you did to Roxas." Axel murmured with surprise. DiZ nodded slightly before continuing.

"Even if your minds did not recall your duty your hearts did." DiZ said quietly.

"So are we human. Will we just disappear when we give up our duty?" Jayson asks quietly.

"Sora cannot be awakened by me." DiZ replied looking at the three teenagers in front of him.

"Where is he? I'm done with this." Jayson snaps, DiZ looks a little surprised as he points to a door. Jayson nods before striding through the door, Ivory and Eden move to follow. Jayson shakes his head and goes in alone.

* * *

**Ahhh, the last one is the next one, and I am working on it even as I type this out, so this mean that it shall be out soon, not in another three months. Now the next one is the last chapter and maybe a epilouge as well, I have not decided if I want them to be separated or not, deoends on how long they both are. Anyways, REVIEW! There are as I said above only so many left and then you won't be bale to review unless you want to go back and review the chapters you did not review, which is fine with me but you see my point. Have a lovely day.**


	30. And So They Left

**The Legend of the Keyblade**

**Chapter Thirty: And So They Left**

**Jayson**

Jayson moves through the hallway looking at the tubes that most likely keep a person asleep, he saw two people already, and a dog and a duck. He ignored these two as he moved into a larger room. He looked at the other teenager in front of him and realized with annoyance that this must be Sora. He looked like he was younger than Jayson, and innocent. Jayson smiled a twisted bitter smile before tapping on the glass with a finger.

"You have no idea what I have had to put up with because you decided to take a nap." Jayson says bitterly. The boy who was blissfully unaware of what was going on before him looked like the type to take everything in a stride. He hated the crazy optimistic people, they didn't seem like they knew what they knew what they were doing half the time and more than half the time get their selves killed.

Jayson drummed his fingers on the spear and Keyblade in his hands. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give up the weapon that had forced itself on him, even if it was for the hero of the worlds. _Shows how attached to it I am. _He thought briefly before thinking at the problem at hand.

"Well how do I get you out?" Jayson wondered out loud as he tapped on the glass with the spear. Jayson's eyes widen in surprise as the glass seems to melt away under the pressure of the mystical killing stick.

"That answers that." Jayson says with a smirk as he moves towards the boy in front of him.

He looks at the boy who had curled up in a ball on the floor and was snoring loudly now that the glass incasing was gone. Jayson nudged him with his foot. There is a pause in the snoring before it continues. Jayson nudges him again, but harder. Jayson listens to a little groan and watches with annoyance as the boy shifts his position but doesn't wake up. Jayson clenches his teeth and tries to keep himself from kicking Sora.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!!" Sora bolts up right and looks up at Jayson with surprise, blinking as he tries to clear his vision.

"Huh?"

"Glad to see you're awake; now you can go save the bloody universe, have fun!" Jayson says with mock happiness and drops the spear near Sora, but not the Keyblade and walks out. Sora blinks again, picking up the spear and looking around.

**Ivory and Eden**

They look up with surprise at the sound of footsteps on the floor coming towards them. They look at the brown haired girl and boy, the silver haired boy, and the duck and the dog. No sign of Jayson at all. Ivory feels her body freeze up and she grasps Eden's hand tightly. Eden gives her hand a reassuring squeeze as she looks at the original group of hero's enters the room.

"DiZ, what happened?" The silver haired boy, Riku Ivory remembered dully, asked with annoyance.

"Yeah, who was that black haired guy?" Sora adds, Ivory feels like her hearts going to burst and Eden looks worried.

"Where's Jayson." She accuses lowly taking a menacing step towards DiZ.

"Eden." Axel warns from behind Ivory, where he and Demyx where hiding to try to keep out of sight of DiZ.

"No, where is Jayson?!" Ivory says just as menacingly, shaking off the two Organization members.

"It's the Organization!" Kairi gasps, looking at Axel and Demyx with surprise. Ivory looks at the girl for a moment before looking at Sora.

"Where did he go?" Eden asked sensing what Ivory was thinking.

"He just told me I had to save the worlds and dropped this by me. He almost hit me in the head with it!" Sora sounding indignant.

"Well if we are no longer needed." Ivory says with annoyance.

"Wait!" DiZ says with surprise.

"Wait for what? Them to figure out what they're doing. You should have thought of that earlier, we are going to find out where Jayson went." Eden says with annoyance.

**Sora and Co.**

They looked at the two girls with surprise as they stared DiZ down. It was the first time they had ever seen DiZ look so flustered. There was more to this than what they were saying, and they doubted that the two girls or the two Organization members, who by all rights should be gone, would be forthcoming with information.

"DiZ what is going on?" Riku asks. Sora knew everyone was nodding with agreement. The girl with curly brown hair, Eden was what Axel called her looked at Riku, then Sora with a bittersweet smile.

"Save the world, it's what you do right?"

"We have to find him." The blond murmured before grabbing Demyx and moving out the door. Axel trailed off behind them; Eden gave one more sharp look before leaving them alone with DiZ.

"Who were they?" Sora asked.

**The Gummy Ship**

"Jayson!" Ivory and Eden say with relief as they see their friend lounging in the driver's seat of the Gummy ship.

"We thought you left us." Ivory says with a sigh as they all moved towards him.

"Leave those two maybe." Jayson says as he points at the two Organization members, "But you two, we're all we have left of our fake pasts." Jayson says with a shrug.

"What will you do?" Axel asks.

"Yeah it's not to late to join the Organization!" Demyx say with a smile.

"Nah, not our style, I think that I'm going to disappear." Jayson says solemnly.

"Hmm."

"After all I never did give them back the Keyblades." Jayson says with a smirk. Eden and Ivory laugh at the realization.

"Lets go, I don't want anything to do with this battle." Jayson says, Ivory and Eden nod, and to his surprise so do Axel and Demyx.

"What can we say; the Organization isn't our style either." Axel says with a smirk.

"Where to?" Jayson says with a smirk.

"Anywhere."

"Nowhere!"

"The moon!" They all look at Demyx and laugh.

**Epilogue**

Not many people knew what happened to the trio after that. Some say they died fighting off the heartless in secret, others say they found new worlds and never came back. But truth be told they continued to do what they didn't want to, which was help out the worlds, so Demyx and Ivory left together to leave a false trail for the Organization to follow, while Axel and Eden left a false trail for the other Keybladers to follow. Jayson left to take care of some of the problems that they themselves caused. He still hasn't returned yet. The other four aren't worried about it, because the enemy is stupid. Besides the last they heard from him he said that he took out the dragon lady who wanted to take out Sora.

And they said they didn't want to save the worlds…

So maybe they lied.

* * *

**The end of this ficlet, oh how it brings sorrow to my heart a little bit, but at the same time, I'm glad its over, I can move onto new and exciting things, so look out for those. Now on the thought process of a sequel, hmmm its possible, but not likely, I'm not a big person on writing sequels, because well that's just me... I know not a good excuse but anyway. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I mean can you find it in your hearts to review the last story, especially all of you that stayed around this far, even if its to complain about this last chapter, I would appreciated it deeply. **


End file.
